TESOROS Y PIRATAS
by simplemente lauriis
Summary: ¿La joya mas preciada de todas? La familia. Bella sera desafiada a darlo todo por defender lo que mas ama, y Edward dara lo mejor para protejer lo que mas ama. Se podrá lograr lo que dice aquel dicho tan comun "LA UNION HACE LA FUERZA"? ¡los invito a leer! Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo.-**

La vida te pone muchos retos y desafíos cuando estas creciendo...

El destino, a lo largo de tu existencia, te cruza con muchas personas…

Personas con un alma tan pura y noble, que jamás miden cuanto cariño y afecto entregan a sus prójimos, te brindan un amor tan grande y hermoso que brilla más que el sol…

El tesoro más grande que puedas imaginar…

Pero también hay personas con un corazón oscuro, lleno de mentiras, máscaras y falsas palabras. Quienes sólo buscan su beneficio…

Buscan apagar y robar el brillo de los corazones que brillan como diamantes…

Transformándose en verdaderos piratas…


	2. Chapter 2

**1.- Separación.**

**Pov Bella**

—No papá, por favor, debe haber otra solución —Lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, empapando mi blusa y nublando mi visión. No podía aceptar esta situación. Estando sentado a mi lado, mi padre con su infinito amor trataba —en vano—de consolarme abrazándome, pero al alzar la mirada pude ver la agonía en sus ojos.

A mi lado opuesto al de mi padre estaba Emmett, uno de mis mejores amigos que, además, estaba a cargo de ahora en delante de mi protección, tomaba mi mano y con la otra hacía caricias circulares en mi espalda, tratando de calmarme_._

—Bella —la voz de mi amigo era suave— es la única opción con la que contamos en estos momentos. Tu padre estará en buenas manos, cuidado y bien protegido, con guardaespaldas las veinticuatro horas del día, en donde quiera que se encuentre. Y tú estarás a salvo conmigo en América.

—Hija, es la única solución que tenemos. Ambos sabemos que debemos estar separados para estar seguros y el plan de Emmett es la mejor opción. Vamos a superar esto hija, ten fe —Charlie, mi papá, me hablaba dulcemente.

—Pero—hipé— no quiero separarme de ti… no ahora. —Inconscientemente acaricie mi vientre— no logro entender como todo se pudo complicar. —Mas y mas lagrimas descendían por mis mejillas.

—Calma Bella —mi amigo apretaba firmemente mi mano para sentir su apoyo— yo y mis compañeros no descansaremos hasta obtener las pruebas que necesitemos para hundir a los Vulturi.

— ¡MALDITO DINERO! —espeté con furia. No había cosa que odiara más que el cochino dinero de esa familia… pero más los odiaba a ellos al querer lastimar a mi bebe.

Los Vulturi… según ellos _lo más cercano a la realeza_. Claro, si con todo su dinero se apropiaban de las empresas más débiles del comercio, haciendo todo lo posible para tener total dominio de éstas. Había rumores que decían que incluso han asesinado sólo para obtener una mayor jerarquía dentro del mundo del comercio y la política. Y no me sorprende. Lo intentaron con Leo y conmigo.

Me hinque en el suelo frente a mi padre y le abrasé con fuerza por la cintura. El con amor y protección me rodeo con sus brazos.

—Tranquila pequeña. Sólo será por unos pocos meses, luego viviremos tranquilos. Como antes ¿recuerdas? —Decía estas palabras mientras acariciaba mis cabellos, como lo hacía de cuando era pequeña, consiguiendo que me calmase.

—Bella —Emmett me hablaba de nuevo mirándome fijamente a los ojos— lo más seguro es que solo sean unos cinco meses, o seis meses a lo mucho. Si las cosas salen como lo planeamos. Ellos no podrán ocultar las evidencias por mucho tiempo.-las palabras de Emmett deberían de haberme calmado, pero en mi pecho, se incrustaba una pequeña espina de la que no me dejaba respirar tranquila.

—Hija, ya tenemos todo planeado. Tendrás todo le que necesitas en América.

—Pero papá, ¡estaré muy lejos! Emmett, ¿no hay forma de quedarme más cerca? No sé, Londres, España o ¡Francia! pero ¿América?

—Sabes que no nos podemos arriesgar a que los encuentren juntos, ya viste lo que ocurrió con Leo y contigo. Quisieron provocarte un accidente para que pierdas a tu bebe y pudimos salvar a ti y al pequeño, pero sabemos que Leo no corrió la misma suerte. Es por eso que necesitamos que estés oculta —lleve mis brazos a mi vientre, como si con este simple acto fuera capaz de proteger de todo mal que viniese a mi pequeño.

—Hija, se que aún estas dolida por lo que pasó, pero no quiero que te arriesgues mas de lo debido. No ahora con un pequeño en camino —suavemente puso su mano sobre mi vientre y mirándome por primera vez con algo parecido a la esperanza.

—Bella, por favor, es necesario que te escondas hasta que encontremos las pruebas pertinentes para poner en evidencia a los culpables de ésta situación —traté de que mi rostro no mostrara el terror a causa de las palabras dicha por mi amigo. Mi padre puso sus manos sobre mis hombros para infundirme valor ante todo lo que me quería decir a través de su mirada.

—Yo tampoco me quedare mucho tiempo aquí. Solo resolveré unos asuntos para dejar todo en orden y así poder viajar a los otros hoteles con la excusa de una supervisión, y lograr despistar a los Vulturi. Florencia no es segura para que te quedes, ellos conocen cada rincón de esta ciudad—aunque no lo admitiera, era una buena jugada de Emmett. La decisión estaba lista.

—Papá, me llamarás a diario ¿verdad?

—A diario no podre hija será solo ocasionalmente, ya que corremos el riesgo de que puedan dar con nuestro paradero.

—Ok —Fue lo único que pude responder. Un hombre alto y fornido como Emmett entro al cuarto.

—Agente Emmett, tenemos todo listo para poner en marcha el operativo. —Hablo con voz firme y gruesa.

—Gracias Félix, vamos en unos minutos.

Todos nos pusimos de pie yo no me solté de mi padre y él, por su parte, no aflojó el brazo que aún descansaba encima de mis hombros. Papá me ubicó al frente suyo y levanto mi rostro para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, mas estos estaban anegados en lágrimas, dificultando mi visión. Fuertes sollozos salían de mi pecho y no los podía controlar. Esta era nuestra despedida y mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos al ver su rostro desfigurado por la pena.

—Eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida. Cuídate mucho, por favor y haz caso en todo lo que Emmett te diga, piensa que ahora tienes por quien velar.

—Papito, sabes que te amo con toda mi alma. Cuídate también, trata de comunicarte conmigo, cualquier medio es bueno para saber de ti. Te... t-te extrañare mucho —mis palabras salieron como un susurro y mi voz se quebró al final… mi llanto se mezclo junto con el de mi padre.

—Te amo hija y no te preocupes, estaré bien. Y veras que estos meses pasarán muy deprisa y ni te darás cuenta cuando volvamos a vivir tranquilos, como antes. Bueno, no como antes —Sentí su suave risa y alcé mis ojos para ver el porqué de su risa, vió la duda plasmada en mi rostro y su sonrisa se ensancho más.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque ya no seremos dos hija, si no que tendremos a una pequeña diablilla dando vueltas a nuestro alrededor —un destello de luz iluminó sus ojos, borrando parte de la agonía en ellos_— _Tal vez no fue como lo planeaste, pero sabes que siempre te apoyare en cada decisión que tomes.

Es verdad, no fue lo que planeé. Pero todos esos miedos y dudas se esfumaron al escuchar los suaves latidos de su corazoncito, demostrándome que estaba lleno de vida, luchando con cada latir de su ser para nacer fuerte y sano.

—Lo sé, papá, jamás pensé que pudiera sucederme esto y menos cuando con Leo decidimos terminar, pero es una bendición. Éste es mi pequeño y preciado tesoro, un pedacito de un hombre importante en mi vida, que ahora vendrá a iluminar mis días —Unos golpes en la puerta rompieron nuestra conversación y me di cuenta que estábamos solos.

—Ya es hora —Emmett nos miro a ambos— debemos ponernos en marcha. Bella, debemos irnos. Abracé a mi padre con todas mis fuerzas y hundí mi rostro en su pecho.

—Vamos hija, es hora de que te marches.

—Si… Está bien.

—Emmett –Papá hablo con voz firme y autoritaria— Cuida de mis tesoros más grandes, ahora descansan a tu cuidado. Estamos listos.

—Los cuidare con mi vida, Charlie, no tienes de que preocuparte. —Ahora Emmett se dirigió a mi— Bella. —Miré a mi padre y le sonreí para no demostrar el terror de estar lejos de su protección

—Te veré pronto papá, por favor cuídate.

—Claro que si, te amo pequeña.

—Yo también papa… Yo también.

Y con otro profundo abrazo nos despedimos, rogando a Dios que todo ese plan fuese a resultar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, hola holaaaa!**

**Aquí****, nuevamente invitándolas a leer el capitulo N° 2**

**Espero y sea de su agrado.**

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la siempre adorara sra. Meyer. La trama es de mi autoria :)_

* * *

**2 ¿Forks?**

**Bella pov.**

Casi un día después, estábamos pisando suelo americano. Había dejado mi hogar, mi Florencia querida, mi Italia y a mi padre. Aunque él también dejaría nuestra ciudad con la excusa de una inspección general a la cadena de hoteles y restaurantes a lo largo de Europa, China y América.

Aún luchaba con la angustia atravesada en mi pecho, deseando que estos largos meses se esfumasen rápidamente.

El viaje con Emmett fue silencioso y agradecí éste hecho ya que si hablaba solo un poco sentía que rompería a llorar. Luego de un par de horas y murmullos de parte de mi amigo a través de su celular, aterrizamos en Port Ángeles —según los letreros.

Debo decir que gracias a los contactos de mi acompañante volamos en un pequeño avión privado, lo cual hizo que el viaje fuera sin paradas ni pasajeros extraños.

Descendimos y caminaba distraídamente detrás de mi acompañante, con mi vista perdida. Por un momento me pregunté en donde me quedaría… Pensé que sería en el hotel en Seattle, al ver que estábamos sobrevolando el estado Washington, pero por lo visto eran otros los planes para mi estadía en este país.

Mientras caminábamos estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta cuando Emmett detuvo su andar haciendo que chocara con su enorme espalda. Me quedó mirando fijamente y con suave voz me habló.

—Bella, ¿cómo lo llevas? —Su mirada trataba de escrutar mis pensamientos.

—Bien. Creo —Se rió sonoramente para tratar de quitarle el hierro a todo éste asunto. Una mano suya me desordenó mi cabello y suavemente apretó mi nariz. Consiguiendo su cometido de hacerme sentir mejor y sólo logré soltar una suave risa. Este era el Emmett que yo conocía muy bien.

Fue mi amigo desde mi infancia junto con Leo y Jacob, aunque este último no lo veía hace bastantes años a consecuencia de sus estudios.

Emmett siempre se caracterizó por su personalidad chispeante y alegre, el alma de la fiesta. Cuando alguno de nosotros se encontraba triste o con problemas, él siempre nos alegraba con su singular sonrisa y sus infaltables bromas, pero a pesar de ser un chico al que todo le parece divertido, es un hombre protector con los que ama. Ahora, este pequeño gigante de casi metro noventa, cabellos oscuros y hoyuelos en las mejillas sería mi apoyo, es con la única persona que puedo contar. Bueno, además de su esposa, Rosalie.

Una hermosa mujer, mucho más que una modelo, así externamente como en su interior, sus cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el mar y un corazón tan grande que sólo entrega amor al que lo quiera recibir. La conocí en el internado de Paris, ambas teníamos 16 años y desde el primer momento que hablamos nos volvimos inseparables. Tiempo después, en las vacaciones de verano la invite unas semanas a mi casa en Florencia y allí conoció a Emmett. Fue amor a primera vista. Después de ese encuentro, nunca más se separaron.

—Vamos Bella, sube.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Pedazo de jeep! —No sé mucho de autos, pero en realidad éste no lo era. Parecía un camión a mi lado.

—Éste es mi bebe —Emmett sonreía mientras acariciaba el capó del vehículo.

—Esto te representa perfectamente —solté una pequeña risita— porque no me imagino a Rose manejando este monstruo con la _manicure_ recién hecha.

Ambos reímos de buen grado mientras cerrábamos las puertas del jeep.

Emmett arrancó, haciendo chirriar las llantas de éste. Según mi amigo, nos esperaba un recorrido de una hora más así que me acomodé bien para soportar el viaje.

Mirando por la ventana, me fijé en el cielo cubierto por espesas nubes grises, casi oscuras. ¿Donde quedó el sol? Hacía un mucho frío, a pesar de ser alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. Todo lo que alcanzaba a ver a través de la ventana era de color verde. Rocas, los troncos de los árboles y buena parte del suelo.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —No había preguntado absolutamente nada desde que despegamos de Italia, ni siquiera cuando subíamos al avión que en donde "supuestamente" viajaríamos con un amigo suyo que se ofreció a llevarnos.

—Forks.

— ¿Forks? —Jamás había escuchado ese nombre_._

—Sí. Es un pequeño pueblo de la península de Olimpyc.

—Pensé que me quedaría en Seattle.

—Pensaste mal, _Bells_

— ¿Entonces me quedaré en un hotel? ¿O residencial?

—No, te quedarás en una casa. No es seguro un hotel.

— ¿No es seguro? Pero por lo que veo vamos al último rincón del mundo.

—En los hoteles circula muchas personas, ya lo sabes, no me quiero arriesgar a que te encuentren.

—Pero en una casa si ¿Verdad? Claro, los vecinos no serán problema —Dije sarcásticamente

—Bella, tengo todo listo. Es que tu vecino estará un poco más de trescientos metros de cerca, estarás prácticamente sola.

—Como si eso fuera bueno —bufé— ¿Qué pasará si necesito ayuda? ¿O un ladrón intente entrar en mi casa?

—Bella, Forks es el pueblo más seguro que hay —Dijo entre sonoras carcajadas.

— ¿Y tú como lo sabes? Que yo sepa, jamás te escuché hablar de éste lugar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Jamás lo hice? ¿Ni Rose?

— ¿Rose? ¿Que tiene que ver ella en esto?

—Sus tíos viven aquí.

— ¿Te refieres a los que la criaron?

—Sí, ellos.

— ¡Vaya! Que pequeño es el mundo — ¿Habrá notado mi sarcasmo? Emmett se quedó un par de minutos en silencio— ¿No fue coincidencia el que me trajeras aquí, verdad? —Él hizo una extraña mueca

—La verdad es que no. Pero el principal motivo es, como dije, el pueblo es seguro. Y otro motivo es que estaré cerca de ti en caso de alguna noticia o evento fortuito.

— ¿Cerca de mí? ¿O sea, no estaré contigo todo el tiempo?

—Claro que no _Bells,_ no soy tu niñero.

— ¿No se supone que le dijiste a mi padre que me cuidarías _con tu vida_?

—Oh vamos, _Belly Bells_, no estaré lejos de mi amorcito. Piensa que disfrutaras de tu tiempo a solas -Tiempo a sola, es lo que menos quería… Los minutos avanzaban, y me sumía en mis pensamientos.

—Bella, deja de morderte el labio o sangrarás. Estarás bien pequeña, nadie vendrá a molestarte.

-Ok, tratare de estar tranquila —murmure con mis dientes apretados.

Emmett siguió conduciendo en la mojada carretera, que estaba bordeada por espesos bosques a cada lado. Empezó a caer una fina llovizna había puesto música de Muse —uno de mis grupos favoritos— para alegrar un poco el ambiente.

Viviría sola… ¡Vaya! Eso no estaba aún en mis planes. Era el sueño de todo adolecente, la independencia. ¡Claro que yo soñaba con ese día! Pero jamás pensé hacerlo por circunstancias de vida o muerte.

A mis veintiún años, he pasado por varias situaciones no agradables. Es una lástima, el destino y los hechos no se pueden cambiar, pero sí que puedo mejorarlos.

Un millón de pensamientos cruzaban por mi mente. Cosas buenas, cosas malas… Pero deje esto en un cajón al fondo de mi mente, ya tendría tiempo para analizarlas con más calma.

Estaba tan ensimismada en mi burbuja, que no me percaté de que Emmett me hablara, sólo atisbé que reía sonoramente.

—Hola ¡hola! ¡Llamando a Bella desde el planeta tierra!

— ¡Ja!, que gracioso, _Emmy._

—No me llames así —Dijo con los dientes apretados, él odiaba ese apodo, pero se olvidaba de ese hecho cuando Rose lo llamaba así.

—Bien… ¿qué decías _Em_?

—Llegamos a Forks, _Belly._

— ¿Ah?

Voltee para mirar más allá del vidrio y el parabrisas, estábamos cruzando por una calle principal del pueblo. Pocas personas transitaban por la calle. Él pueblo parecía ser agradable. Nos desviamos unas cuantas calles para dar con otra calle principal, pero en ésta las casas poco a poco iban quedando mas apartadas una de la otra por trozos de bosque. Seguí mirando en silencio el paisaje a mí alrededor.

Emmett bajo la velocidad gradualmente para desviarse hasta llegar a la entrada de un pequeño camino que a simple vista se perdía entre el espeso bosque. Un minuto después ya estábamos estacionados frente a una pequeña casa de dos pisos de un color blanco con los marcos de ventanas color caoba en conjunto con la puerta principal. Parecía realmente acogedora —Por lo menos por afuera— Nos bajamos en silencio, ambos mirando el que sería mi hogar en estos largos meses. En la entrada había un pequeño jardín con hermosas flores. Habían rosas, claveles, Gladiolos, lilas, bellas hortensias, entre otras, sólo que cada una iluminaba con colores vivos y hermosos la fachada de la casa. Entre éstas había un pequeño sendero que conducía a la entrada principal. Emmett se dirigió a ésta rápidamente para guarecerse de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer fuertemente —No traíamos paraguas— Yo imité sus pasos. Sacó un pequeño juego de llaves del bolsillo de sus jeans —lo más probable es que sean de toda la casa— y abrió rápidamente para refugiarnos dentro. Este entro y se volteó a mirarme

—Bienvenida a tu casa bella.

Cuando entré, quedé asombrada. Por fuera la casa se veía pequeña, pero por dentro todo estaba magníficamente distribuido de tal forma que parecía mucho más grande. El pequeño recibidor daba la entrada a un salón decorado como una cabaña con grandes ventanales y una chimenea, todo en exquisitos tonos tierra, muebles, sillones, comedor, cortinas y otras pequeñas cosas. En la parte opuesta al salón había una puerta que conectaba a la cocina, la cual era pequeña y armoniosa, en tonos amarillos y tostados.

Emmett se dirigió a un gran sofá en el salón y dejó allí las cosas que traía en las manos y salió afuera, seguramente a buscar nuestro pequeño equipaje.

— ¿Qué te parece la casa? ¿No es linda?

— ¿Linda? Te has quedado corto con el término —Mi amigo se rió fuertemente.

—Tal vez no sea una gran mansión como en la que vives en Florencia… —murmuró.

—Emmett, me conoces muy bien para que tengas ese concepto de mi persona. Sabes que a mi no me importan los lujos.

—Lo sé _Belly_, es por eso que le pedí a Esme, la tía de Rose, que se encargara de la decoración.

—Dile que le agradezco enormemente el gesto. Tiene un gusto exquisito. Es como si ella me conociera de toda la vida, ha reflejado gran parte de mí en esta casa.

—Si, Esme es sorprendente, Y eso que aún no vez el segundo piso ni la terraza. Ven, vamos a echarle un vistazo —Emmett relajó su postura y me dio una bella sonrisa, en señal de saber que yo estaba mejor anímicamente.

Juntos subimos las escaleras ubicadas al fondo del pasillo, entre la cocina y el salón. Estando arriba, había un pasillo con 3 puertas. 2 a mi izquierda a la cara de la casa y una sola a mí derecha, supuestamente dando a la parte trasera de la casa. Emmett abrió la primera del lado izquierdo y era una habitación mediana. Era de un suave color celeste con ventanas que daban la vista de la entrada del camino, perfectamente verías a alguien llegar… Las cortinas de un suave color azulino… La cama estaba sin hacer. Salimos a ver el siguiente cuarto. Era un baño de medianas proporciones. Dimos la vuelta para quedar frente a la única puerta que estaba al frente de las otras 2. Entramos y quede asombrada. Era un gran cuarto. Grandes ventanales. Tenia puesto un exquisito papel tapiz de pequeñas flores imitando las lavandas, las cortinas de los ventanales eran de un intenso lavanda, quedando todo en armonía junto con el edredón… Era casi una réplica de mi habitación. Cruce el cuarto directo a los ventanales que daban a un pequeño balcón, que me regalaba una hermosa vista del bosque bordeando el pequeño jardín trasero de la casa… mi casa de ahora en adelante. ¿Cuántas cosas cambiarán en estos meses?

¿Podremos resolver todo este asunto?... Muchas cosas habían en mi cabeza, pero debía ser fuerte. Por mi padre. Por mí. Por mi pequeño. Acaricié mi vientre, mientras miraba caer la fina lluvia por mi ventana.

* * *

**Hola, hola holaaaaaaa**

**de nuevo jijijii**

**¿Que tal les parece? no se si realmente haya alguien que lo haya leido anteriormente, si eres aquella de las que volvieron a retomar mi fic...BIENVENIDAS!**

**GRACIAS por su apoyo y a las/os que me han puesto en sus alertas, les agradezco enormemente el que se dedicaran unos minutos para leer este trocito de historia.**

**Les mando un abrazo bieeeeen gigante a todas las que se presenten por aqui.**

**saludineees**

**lauris.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Holas! Aquí les dejo el capi numero 3…espero les guste ^^**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía,_

* * *

**3.- Ojos verdes.**

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve parada al lado del ventanal, pero al parecer fue bastante ya que cuando miré hacia atrás, Emmett no estaba. Sólo vi sobre la cama mi pequeño bolso con las pocas cosas que logré traer conmigo. Por lo visto la habitación donde me encontraba sería mi cuarto.

Para quitarme el cansancio del viaje, decidí darme una ducha con agua caliente.

Luego de varios minutos bajo el agua caliente, ya estaba más relajada y baje con dirección a la cocina con la idea de prepara algo liviano de comer, ya que aún sentía mi estómago algo apretado a causa de los nervios. Estando abajo escuche ruido proveniente del salón, supuse que Emmett se encontraba ahí y me dirigí allí para charlar un momento con él y de paso preguntarle si habían víveres en la cocina, pero al entrar y observar el salón, me di cuenta que mi amigo no estaba solo.

—Muy bien, me parece excelente idea. Necesitaremos de todo tu apoyo —Mi amigo hablaba alegremente, pero a la vez utilizaba el tono demandante característico de su trabajo. Una voz gruesa y ronca le respondió.

—Cuenta con ello McCarthy, tendrás todo mi apoyo.

—Ok. Bueno, esperemos a que baje… ¡oh!, aquí está —Emmett se dirigió a mí al verme parada en el umbral de la entrada al salón— Bella, acércate, quiero presentarte a un colega y muy buen amigo.

—Isabella, un placer conocerte, soy el detective Sam Uley, para tus servicios.

—Ho-hola —le tendí mi mano para estrechar la suya ya extendida, y aunque traté no pude evitar hacer un comentario— Emmett, ¿más custodia?— Sam Uley me miró fijamente, pero al momento de verlo a los ojos me retracté— Lo lamento detective, no quise…

—No lo lamente Isabella, debe ser muy incomodo para usted el estar conociendo tantas personas a cargo de su seguridad. —Emmett extendió su mano hacia mi dirección dándome a entender que me acercara a su lado.

—Bella, es necesario. Ven, siéntate. Debemos hablar.

— ¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué?

—Tu Protección —la voz de Sam sonó fuerte y autoritaria.

—Bella. Hemos estado hablando con Sam acerca del caso y él me ha dado buenas ideas; a parte de las que ya tengo —Emmett, siempre _tan _modesto

— ¿Ideas? —No pude evitar el entrecerrar mis ojos ¿qué más se les está pasando por mente? ¿Encerrarme en una caja fuerte y hacerme una guarida bajo el mar para así estar _bien_ oculta? Mi sarcasmo fluía libremente.

—Bueno —Sam se dirigió a mi— Lo principal es que usted no use su nombre.

Bufé por lo bajo, no hay una cosa que me moleste más que me traten de 'usted'.

—Detective Uley, por favor, no me trate de usted. Sólo Bella —Al parecer resultó gracioso, porque ambos rieron

—OK, sólo si me dices Sam —Me mostro una blanca sonrisa que parecía resplandecer a través de su piel morena.

—Muy bien. Y sobre lo que dijiste, Sam, ¿es necesario cambiar mi nombre?

—Sí, Bella, verás —Ahora era Emmett dirigiéndose a mi— Por muy pequeño que sea el pueblo no queremos arriesgarnos a que algún conocido tuyo, o de los Vulturi, o que algún reportero sepa algo de ti.

—Emmett, por favor ¡No soy una estrella famosa! — ¿Qué locura es esa?

—Tú no. Pero tu padre es conocido por sus hoteles y restaurantes. Eres hija de uno de los grandes millonarios de Europa. Es motivo suficiente dar material a los chismes que inventan los reporteros.

—Tenemos todo controlado, Bella —Sam reclamaba mi atención- tu identificación será esta: _Marie Dwyer. _También contarás de vigilancia al comienzo del sendero que conduce aquí, frente a la casa, en la terraza de atrás, el comienzo del bosque por la parte trasera de ésta y una en el interior de la puerta por la entrada principal.

— ¡Qué! —No podía creer lo que escuchaba

—Estarás siempre monitoreada.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡No tendré vida privada!

—Bella —Emmett pasó su brazo por mis hombros— Si te das cuenta, las cámaras están al exterior de la casa. No quisimos ponerlas en el interior porque sé que estarías incomoda.

—Contarás con un celular y un bipper en caso de emergencia —Sam los puso en la mesita de centro, frente a mí— También te entregaremos un notebook con un nuevo mail. La casa también cuenta con sistema de alarma —Yo sólo podía observar las cosas que tenía frente a mí, tratando de absorber esto rápidamente.

—Marie Dwyer… ¿Por qué el apellido de mi madre, Em?

—Porque sé que la adorabas. Además, nadie sabe realmente el apellido de ella ya que tu padre y ella se casaron en secreto. Así que los demás sólo la conocen como la señora Swan.

Mi mente se fue a aquellos días junto a ella, en mi niñez. Mi madre. Siempre adornaba su rostro con su hermosa sonrisa y conquistaba a todos con sus locas ideas. Era maravillosa, alegre y cariñosa con todos; siempre dispuesta a dar lo mejor de ella para complacer a los que amaba. Nuestra vida era perfecta: Un padre abnegado al bienestar de su familia, una madre excelente. Una familia envidiable —era lo que una niña veía a sus once años— Hasta el día en que ella nos dejo, para cuidarnos desde el cielo.

Emmett y Sam seguían hablando acerca de mi seguridad. La verdad es que esto me parecía una locura, pero al menos, me sentía un poco mas protegida sabiendo que Sam nos ayudaría en mi estadía aquí.

—Bella, Sam reside en esta localidad, aunque más bien es de La Push, un pueblito a pocos kilómetros de aquí. Él ahora está tomando unas largas vacaciones con su esposa Emily, así que estará cerca y atento a tus movimientos.

—Oh Sam, no quiero importunarte con esta situación. ¡Emmett, no podemos contar con sus únicos días libres! — ¿Hay otra cosa que más me molesta? Es que las personas dejen sus prioridades por atenderme a mí.

—Bella no te preocupes. Siempre es bueno contar con algún buen reto —Me lo dijo con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios.

—Además, lo necesitarás cerca,yo debo volver a Francia ya que supuestamente con Rose estamos de mini luna de miel.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste _Em_?

—Porque no debía hacerlo hasta llegar aquí.

—Bella —Sam me miró fijamente— Tranquila, tenemos todo coordinado. Contarás conmigo y Emily para lo que necesites —creo que no me quedaba más opción que aceptar.

—Sam, realmente estaré muy agradecida por todo lo que harás. Éstos serán unos largos meses estando sola.

—Bueno, no realmente sola, _Belly, _Rose y yo estaremos aquí en una semana más para quedarnos cerca de un mes aquí.

— ¿Vendrán aquí? ¿Se quedarán conmigo?

—No exactamente. Nos quedaremos en casa de los tíos de Rose, los Cullen. Se celebrará el cumpleaños de su tío, Carlisle, por lo que es una tradición el convivir un mes todos juntos.

—Oh que bien, reunión familiar —estaré sola de todos modos.

—Así que Rose estará cerca para que disfrutes unos días con ella.

—Muy bien, como ya tenemos todo acordado, me marcho a casa ¡Ah! Por cierto, se me escapaba un detalle —Sam miró a Emmett.

¿Detalle? — ¿Había algo más para agregar?

—Es cierto Sam, también lo olvide.

—Bella, también contarás con un auto propio para que te desplaces a gusto por el pueblo; así no tendrás que depender de alguien más —Sam me extendió un manojo de llaves.

—Se que te desagrada el exceso de atención, por ese motivo decidimos eso.

Deje las llaves sobre la mesita junto a las otras cosas que me habían entregado, pensando intensamente en cómo sería capaz de llevar esta situación.

—Ahora sí, es hora de retirarme —Sam miró su reloj— Llegaré justo a tiempo para cenar con Emily. Bella—Sam se interrumpió a media frase y sonrió avergonzadamente— Oh, discúlpame, ahora tu nombre es Marie, ya se me había olvidado.

—Es cierto Sam, es un pequeño gran detalle. A mí me costará el doble llamarte así _Belly Bells._

—Muy bien. Marie, McCarthy, nos vemos pronto.

—Nos vemos Sam, saludos a Emily.

Despedimos al agente Uley en el umbral de la puerta.

—Bien Bell… Sophy… ¡Argh! Me cuesta mucho llamarte así. Dejémoslo en _peque _¿qué te parece?

_Peque_. Emmett siempre me ha llamado por distintos apodos; pero cuando usaba 'peque', era su forma de afecto hermanable hacia mí. Era mi protector, el hermano que nunca tuve; pero sin duda ganó su título a pulso.

—Sí, hasta yo tendré que acostumbrarme a ello. Aunque Rose no tendrá problema con eso —ambos reímos.

—Sí, es verdad, Rose siempre te llama por ese nombre. Bueno, ve a buscar tu abrigo, iremos en busca de la cena, muero de hambre —Y como broche de oro al comentario de Emmett, su estomago se quejó sonoramente, haciéndome reír fuertemente.

—Muy bien señor oso, a buscar comida.

Fui por mi abrigo y Em por el suyo y las llaves de su auto. Yo me apresuré para cobijarme en el jeep, estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte.

— ¿Donde crees que vas _Peque_? —Lo miré confundida.

—Al jeep ¿Qué no vamos a comprar?

—Iremos, pero en tu auto. Ven, sígueme.

Nos dirigimos a un costado de la casa y dimos con un pequeño garaje. No tenía portón así que el auto estaba a la vista. Era un pequeño auto, un Peugeot de color rojizo eléctrico. Me encantaba este modelo, era práctico y económico.

—No es un _autazo_ como mi bebe, pero corre bien.

—No quiero un monstruo como el tuyo, Em. Éste es perfecto para mí.

—Concuerdo contigo. Pequeño y sonrojado, el auto ideal para ti —Emmett se rió sonoramente—Cierra la boca _Emmy _—Era un apodo que le puso Rose cuando lo quería dejar en vergüenza, y Emmett odiaba ese nombre. Él sólo gruño algo irreconocible entre dientes.

—Será mejor que subas al auto — Me dijo un poco serio.

Entramos y Emmett arrancó rumbo al centro —O eso suponía— Pero mi compañero iba extrañamente silencioso, algo nada normal en él.

—Emmett, lo siento, de veras. No quise llamarte así —pero no me respondió— ¡Oh vamos _Em_! No te enojes —pero siguió sin hablarme ni mirarme.

Y algo que jamás me había sucedido pasó—Salvo en ocasiones extremas en que mi enfado era muchísimo comenzaba a llorar —en mi caso algo muy humillante, por cierto— Pero sin explicación mis ojos derramaban gruesas lágrimas y repentinamente me sentí muy angustiada. Emmett me miró asustado con sus grandes ojos grises y se orilló a un costado de la carretera.

— ¡Bella, Bella que tienes! ¡Mírame! —Él movía los brazos a mi costado alarmado por mi repentino llanto— Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal peque, sólo era una bromita… ¿peque?

—Da-Dame un segundo Em —Mi voz sonaba totalmente quebrada. ¡Diablos! ¿De dónde salió tanta angustia? Y de pronto _¡clic! _La luz me iluminó. Las hormonas hacían al fin acto de presencia.

— ¿Bella? —Él sonaba muy asustado.

—Lo siento, es sólo que estoy hipersensible.

—Perdóname, _peque_, no pensé que esta situación del cambio te sobrepasara tanto.

—Bueno, no es tanto por lo del cambio, más bien es el embarazo que altera mis hormonas.

— ¡Oh! lo había olvidado perdón, perdón, perdón —Emmett repentinamente se inclino sobre mí, aunque más bien sobre mi vientre— Oh bebe bonito ¿me perdonas tu también?

Abrí mis ojos y no podía creer que Emmett estuviera hablándole a mi vientre. Su actitud me tomo tan de sorpresa que no aguante más y estallé en carcajadas mientras me secaba las lágrimas con la manga de mi _sweater_.

—Lindo bebe, tío Em es un tonto insensible. Sedá mejod que vayamos a compar unos dicos helados pada que tez feliz —Yo no podía aguantar el reírme de Emmett al escucharlo hablar como bebe.

—Basta Em, no puedo respirar… Muy bien muy bien te perdono ¿ok?

—Mas te vale perdonarme, _peque_, ya que seré un tío muy consentidor.

—Ok, ok. Será mejor que vayamos pronto a comprar porque muero de hambre.

—Y se supone que yo soy el oso comelón —Me dijo Emmett con burla.

Entre risas y bromas llegamos a nuestro destino, supermercado Thirftway. Era bastante grande, eso quería decir que debía de ser bastante completo. Nos bajamos del auto en medio de la lluvia que caía fuertemente y nos adentramos en el supermercado. Emmett tomó un carrito y se adentró entre los pasillos, y de un momento a otro él se detuvo bruscamente consiguiendo que yo chocara contra su enorme cuerpo —ya que yo iba distraída mirando los estantes, como siempre— Emmett me miró fijamente.

—_Bells_… ¿Qué vamos a comprar? —A pesar de que no pude aguantar el reírme de su expresión, saqué de mi bolsito papel y lápiz y le hice una pequeña lista de lo que necesitábamos.

—Tú te encargaras de buscar las cosas de despensa, yo me encargo de los lácteos, verduras y frutas —Emmett se puso muy derecho y llevo una mano a su frente, haciendo un gesto militar.

¡Sí, mi capitán! —Tomó el carrito, dio media vuelta y se fue por el pasillo. Por mi parte, fui a buscar otro carrito para encontrar lo que me correspondía.

Luego de un rato, tenía todo listo y me decidí ir en busca del señor _oso comelón, _pero me detuve al instante al oír a alguien pronunciar la palabra _mangos_ detrás de mí; y algo que jamás me había sucedido pasó —Bueno pensándolo bien, últimamente me sucedían cosas muy extrañas con mis estados anímicos— De un momento a otro no había nada más en mi mente que el aroma y el jugoso sabor de los más apetecibles mangos que haya podido imaginar alguna vez. Me di media vuelta —no en busca del que dijo la palabra mágica— sino en busca de éstos; mis ojos escanearon rápidamente las frutas que tenía frente a mi hasta dar con mi propósito, tomé una bolsita he introduje en ella varios mangos a la vez y no pude evitar acercar uno a mi nariz para disfrutar de su embriagador aroma y saborear en mi mente su jugosa textura. La boca se me hacia agua, no pude evitar un pequeño gemido.

—Mmm… —no pude evitar el suspiro— Demasiado embriagador…

Disfrutaba del rico aroma con mis ojos cerrados cuando escuché una pequeña risilla, y me di cuenta de que no estaba sola entre las frutas. Mis mejillas se colorearon al instante —algo que me sucede muy a menudo— mientras alzaba mi mirada hacia un costado; y ahí había un hombre alto, delgado —pero bien fornido la vez— de piel blanca y sedosa, con un cabello color bronce despeinado, muy chic y los ojos más hermosos y verdes que puedas imaginar. Dos esmeraldas que me miraban hipnotizantes mientras que una perfecta sonrisa torcida adornaba su bello rostro de ángel, sentí mi cara arder como llamas al ver el adonis parado frente a mí.

—Nunca vi a nadie en mi vida disfrutar tanto de una fruta como lo haces tú —sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos. Su voz era tan melodiosa, casi como música.

—N-no, sólo es q-que hace b-bastante tiempo que no… q-que no pruebo uno de éstos — ¿tartamuda yo? No lo sabía. Hasta ahora.

—Jajá, ok te voy a creer —¿ya dije que tiene una perfecta sonrisa? creo que sí.

—B-bueno… este… me tengo que ir —y de pronto mis zapatos me parecieron demasiado interesantes, no quería mirar esos hipnotizantes ojos nuevamente, así que tome mi carrito y traté de salir lo más rápido de ahí.

—Adiós chica de mangos embriagadores.

—Si… adiós.

Y caminé rápido para no quedar como idiota mirándolo, pero no pude resistir el voltearme a mirarlo por última vez, y él seguía parado mirando en mi dirección; y nuevamente caí en el hechizo de sus esmeraldas, me sonrió cálidamente y se despidió con su mano en el aire. Yo lo imité y le entregué mi sonrisa más sincera. Y con éste gesto me devolví por mi camino ya andado en busca de Emmett, con la sensación de estar pisando las nubes.

Iba tan distraída —como siempre— que no me percaté cuando choqué contra otro carro.

— ¡Belly! Niña por Dios, tan agresiva.

—Oh Emmett calla. Y dime ¿tienes todo?

— ¡Sí señora! —hizo otro gesto militar.

—Muy bien agente Emmett, nos vamos a casa.

—Ok peque, en marcha.

Pagamos todo lo que adquirimos y nos fuimos al auto. Afuera del supermercado hacía un frio horrible. Nos adentramos en éste y nos fuimos rumbo a casa.

—Lástima que no pude presentarte un amigo —me dijo Em mientras conducía.

— ¿Amigo? ¿Y dónde estaba?

—En el super, me lo encontré por sorpresa.

—Ah… ¿y porque no me buscaste?

—Porque estaba un poco apurado con un encargo de tía Esme. El era su hijo, Edward.

— ¿Esme? ¡Ah! La tía de Rose.

—Sí. Esme y Carlisle tienen 2 hijos, Edward de 28 y Alice de 23. Edward tiene una empresa de Arquitectura y Alice es diseñadora de modas, por lo que tiene tiendas de ropa aquí en Forks, Port Ángeles y Seattle.

—Wow… Alice y Edward —y no sé por qué mis pensamientos se fueron al chico de los ojos esmeraldas.

Luego de haber llegado a casa, nos dispusimos a preparar la cena —tenía un pequeño antojo de pasta con crema y champiñones— por lo que Emmett quedó feliz después de devorarse 2 porciones tamaño gigante-. Entre pláticas y risas pasaron las horas para irnos a descansar, Em se iba temprano al otro día, así que le prepare unos sándwich para el viaje.

Nos despedimos y subimos a nuestros cuartos agotados por el intenso día. Yo me senté a los pies de mi cama sintiendo por vez primera el cansancio del largo viaje y de las últimas actividades hechas con Emmett. Rebusque en mi bolso mi pijama para cambiarme y me encontré con un pequeño sobre blanco, estaba dirigido a _Isabella Mary Swan_. Su letra era inconfundible. Era de papá. Saqué el contenido y venía dinero, una tarjeta con un número telefónico —que decía Carlisle Cullen— y una carta. Mi corazón latía muy fuerte cuando me dispuse a leerla.

_Isabela, mi pequeña niña._

_Probablemente ya estés en tu nueva casa en Forks. Espero que te guste, ya que les pedí a unos muy buenos amigos que se hicieran cargo de tu nuevo hogar y que la acomodaran de tal forma que estuvieras cómoda. Sé que este cambio es grande, y también sé que esperabas quedarte más cerca de casa; pero con Emmett nos vimos obligados a alejarte lo más posible por temor a que te ocurriera algo a ti y al bebe. Forks es un buen lugar, De ahí es tu madre. Sé que charlamos poco de esos detalles, pero te prometo que a lo que vuelvas, te diré todas las cosas que no sabes de ella. Bueno, no quiero ponerme sentimental. Ahí llueve muchísimo, así que procura mantenerte abrigada. También me contacte con unos amigos muy queridos por mí y por tu madre. Los Cullen. Ellos se encargaron de buscarte un hogar y amueblarlo para ti. Tú debes de recordarlos muy poco, la última vez que los viste fue en el funeral de tu madre, después de eso, no nos volvimos a ver por diversas circunstancias de la vida; pero siempre mantuvimos contacto. Te deje un número de teléfono que es de Carlisle. El es medico obstetra y le pedí que se hiciera cargo de tus controles mensuales, él mejor que nadie conoce el pueblo, y además que te adoran muchísimo. Yo aun no estoy en un lugar fijo. Estoy inspeccionando los restaurantes de toda Francia e Italia, para luego viajar a los otros puntos de Europa. Lo único que mas siento es el no poder estar contigo durante los primeros meses. Pero el tiempo corre deprisa y ya verás que estaremos juntos otra vez. Cuídate mucho pequeña, hablaremos pronto._

_Te ama_

_Tu padre, Charlie S._

—Papá…

Podía sentir mi pecho oprimirse por la angustia de esta situación ¿cómo alguien puede desearnos tanto mal? ¿Sólo porque papá construyo su empresa desde la nada?

Me recosté en la cama y me aovillé junto a la carta, mientras caían y caían mis lágrimas. Sentí caer la presión del momento. La calma se estaba esfumando y si no me controlaba perdería la cordura. Cerré muy fuerte mis ojos y rogué al cielo y a mi madre que todas las pruebas que necesitábamos aparecieran pronto, para volver a la paz de mi hogar.

Entre ruegos, llanto y fe, fue que me venció el cansancio, haciendo que cayera en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**Como ven, estoy subiendo 2 capis, pero sera solo por estos, del proximo en adelante subire uno semanalmente.**

**Agradecerles por el tiempo que le dedican a mi humilde fic.**

**saludines a los que pasen por aqui,**

**abrazotes!**

**lauriis.**


	5. Chapter 4 primeros dias

**Holas, aquí les dejo el capi numero 4. Espero les guste. **

**Significado de Papitis aguditis: **es cuando uno extraña y vive siempre al lado de los padres. ¿Me explique? Es ser mamona. Eso. Jaujau

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa y fantástica Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría… ASÍ QUE NO LA COPIEN! Eso es ilegal.

**4.- Primeros días.**

**Bella pov**

No sé cuantas horas dormí, solo sé que aun en la inconsciencia de mis sueños podía sentir la aflicción atormentándome a cada instante; la paz se había esfumado totalmente y el desaliento quería inundar mi corazón. No quería despertar. Quería que este lapso de sueño hubiera sido el tiempo que estaría encerrada aquí, en este rincón del mundo. Sentía mi cuerpo agarrotado por tanto dormir, me dolía la espalda, mejor dicho el cuerpo entero al permanecer tantas horas acurrucada en una sola posición. Si quería que el tiempo se esfumara rápidamente, debía levantarme y ocupar mi tiempo y mi mente en alguna actividad.

Cuando me senté, recordé que me había dormido a los pies de mi cama, y sin embargo estaba a un costado de ésta y cubierta con las cobijas —Emmett debió recostarme y abrigarme pensé—. El cuarto estaba medianamente oscuro al no estar del todo las cortinas cubriendo los ventanales. Miré mi reloj de pulsera y me asombré al ver que ya pasaba de las dos de la tarde.

— ¡Vaya, dormí casi 15 horas! —y aún así tengo la sensación de haber descansado sólo un par de horas.

Me puse de pie, tome mi neceser y me dirigí al baño. Lo primero es lo primero, una buena ducha para despabilarme y ya veré como sobrevivo a este día. Al mirarme al espejo, pude ver grandes ojeras enmarcando mis ojos, y mi cabello estaba todo enmarañado; un león tenía mejor look que yo. Hice correr el agua de la llave y esperé a que ésta se calentara. Me quité la ropa y me puse bajo el exquisito chorro de agua caliente; ésta comenzó a relajar mis músculos y mi mente queda en blanco, aplique shampoo sobre mi cabello y el olor a fresas de éste terminó por dejarme totalmente relajada. Tan sólo unos minutos más y estaría lista.

Para vestirme nunca me he complicado. Mis infaltables jeans y mis convers, las blusas y top según el ánimo y el lugar, y digamos que aquí no saldré de los jersey y sweaters abrigados. Ya estando lista, me dirigí a abrir las cortinas de mi habitación para que entrara algo de luz, y al mirar por el ventanal, éste me regaló una hermosa vista de un verde bosque que estaba detrás de la casa. La lluvia caía finamente.

—Hoy será nuestro primer día a solas bebe —inconscientemente acaricié mi plano vientre.

Bajé directo a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer —moría de hambre—. Mientras puse el hervidor con agua fui a la sala para tratar de prender la chimenea —lo sabía hacer ya que mi papá me enseño— pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que ésta ya estaba encendida. Mis pensamientos fueron a Emmett. Siempre tan atento conmigo; sólo le eche más leña para que no se apagara, y fui abriendo las cortinas de todas las ventanas, amaba ver como la luz del día llenaba los rincones de la casa, aunque por lo visto aquí no alumbra mucho el señor sol.

Y nuevamente me perdí en el verdor del bosque.

Nunca había visto un verde tan intenso, nunca hasta que recordé haber visto un verde esmeralda; ojos tan hermosos que me hipnotizaron al segundo de fijar mi vista en ellos. Obviamente él era guapo, ¿Qué digo? ¡Muy guapo! Era tan alto y esbelto, y su piel era tan blanca —incluso más blanca que yo que soy de sangre albina— y ese rebelde cabello bronce que me invitaba a enredar mis dedos en el…

— ¡¿pero qué?!— proferí fuertemente, ¿cómo puedo estar tan idiotizada con su simple imagen? ¡Si sólo lo he visto una vez! Moví enérgicamente mi cabeza para tratar de borrar su majestuosa imagen.

— ¡Bah! Mejor sigo con mis cosas.

Volví a la cocina a terminar de preparar mi comida. Tosté un poco de pan, me hice unos huevos revueltos y al ver los mangos sobre la mesilla de la cocina se me volvieron a antojar, y mientras los picaba mi mente se fue a aquel hombre de verde mirar y el sonido de su risa me vino como un flash; si pareciera que lo estoy viendo reír con esos apetitosos labios rojos… ¿QUÉ?

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan! Deja de estar pensando bobadas —si tuviera las manos desocupadas me habría dado de bofetadas, y sin llamar a mi lado malvado, éste salió a flote diciendo que me haría bien el fantasear con esos labios… Y no solo _eso._

— ¡Argh! No lo resisto —dije mientras daba un sonoro golpe a la mesa con mi puño. Mejor salgo de aquí.

Encendí el plasma de la sala y me repantingué en el sofá para devorar mi pequeña merienda.

Las horas avanzaban y las encontraba eternas. Vi un par de películas hasta que comencé a dormitar, pero el sonido de mi móvil me despertó.

Y como siempre, deje el aparato en un lugar que me es imposible recordar.

— ¡Rayos! ¿Dónde dejé ese bendito aparato? —Luego de rebuscar entre la mesita de centro y el sofá lo encontré bajo unos cojines.

— ¿Diga? —de fondo se escuchó como alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

— ¡Aquí el agente Emmett McCarthy reportándose! —No tenía que imaginarme que estaría haciendo el gesto de saludo militar…porque era seguro que lo hacía.

—Hay Em, ¿es que nunca maduras? —Sí, definitivamente Emmett siempre será un niño en cuerpo de hombre.

—Jajaja, oh vamos _señorita de 120 años_, no es hora de estar regañando a tu _amigo hermano oso Em._

—Muy bien señor _oso agente especial _¿cómo están las mini vacaciones?

—Excelente. Mi Rosy Rose es maravillosa, si supieras como lo pasamos de bien en el ascen-¡ouch!- Rosy ¿Por qué me golpeas? —Emmett se alejo del teléfono y sólo se escuchaba una pequeña discusión. Em nunca fue bueno en guardarse los comentarios fuera de lugar, me sorprende que nunca sea descubierto en su trabajo. Seguí esperando en línea.

—Disculpa Marie, se me olvida que tus oídos son vírgenes jajaja ¡ouch, Rose! –Bomboncito deja de meter la pata y dame con mi amiga —esa era la inconfundible voz de Rosalie, siempre regañando a Emmett como si fuera un niño travieso

A pesar de vivir regañándose, son una pareja felizmente casada. Ambos trabajaban en sus amados oficios; Em de agente en el FBI y Rosalie en su propio centro de spa en pleno centro de Nueva York, ambos radicados allí.

Aun se escuchaba de fondo que seguían en su pequeña discusión.

— ¡Dame eso Em! … ¿Marie?

— ¡Rose! Qué alegría escucharte.

— ¡Oh amiga! Yo también me alegro de oírte ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien, bien, aún un poco lerda por dormir tanto, pero ya me repondré —el dormir demasiado siempre me deja un poco lenta para procesar las cosas a mi alrededor.

—Hay Marie, nunca cambias. Y dime como está mi futura sobrinita?

— ¿Qué, tu también Rose? Mi bebé no será ella, será un Él.

—Tonterías, será una hermosa princesa como su tía madrina Rose —huy, ya me imagino cómo será… si es igual a mi amiga Rose, de seguro se estaría tocando y arreglando su hermoso cabello rubio, siempre lo hace cuando presume de algo-

—Las madres siempre tenemos buena intuición.

—Bueno, no quiero discutir esto por teléfono.

—Concuerdo contigo amiga. Y dime, ¿qué tal Francia?

—Lo mismo de siempre en el paisaje, pero disfrutando a mil las hermosas tiendas, y obviamente a mi _osito Em._

—Ustedes nunca cambian par de conejos.

—Jajaja sólo disfruto de lo que tú no puedes hacer!

…...

A Rose se le cortó la respiración y un silencio profundo se instauró entre nosotras.

—Marie… lo siento, no quise…

—Rose —acorte su frase abruptamente— tranquila.

Sé que Rosalie nunca me lastimaría por nada del mundo, pero hacerme recordar a Leo, me hizo sentir como si miles de cubetas con agua congelada se vaciaran sobre mí

—Perdóname amiga, en serio, es que… es que estaba tan acostumbrada a molestarte con Leo sobre ese asunto que… lo olvidé.

—Rose no pasa nada, asunto olvidado ¿Vez? —Aunque por dentro la herida sangraba— Y dime ¿Cuándo me visitarás?

—¡En 7 días más! Y ni te creas que te podrás librar de mí amiga querida.

—Rose, nunca me he podido librar de ti —la risa de Rose se escuchó como el repique de campanitas, sencillamente armoniosa.

—Lo sé amiga, lo sé. Bueno te dejo, Em quiere hablar contigo. Un beso, ¡nos vemos pronto!

—Adiós Rose nos vemos —un par de segundos y Emmett estaba en el teléfono.

—Peque, probablemente Sam vaya a chequear las cámaras y la alarma de la casa, para que estés atenta.

—Ok no hay problema. Oye Em, ¿sabes algo de papá?

— ¡Oh casi lo olvido! Que bruto que soy.

—Eso ya lo sé Em, no tienes que decirlo —no pude aguantar el reírme de sus palabras.

—Aham, como te decía Marie, debes conectarte a tu Messenger mañana alrededor de las 10.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—bueno, ya lo veras, Ah! Y tu padre está bien.

—Si hablas con él dile que lo extraño —traté de no ponerme a llorar como niña pequeña.

—Oh vamos peque, que no te de papitis aguditis* jajaja.

—Que chistoso señor oso, mejor vete al bosque a buscar miel —tuve que apartar el móvil a causa de la estruendosa risa de Emmett.

—Jajaja, miel no peque, pero sí que iré a buscar a mi gatita salvaje.

—Uhg, demasiada información Emmett! Adiós. —corte y dejé el móvil sobre la mesa sin antes musitar un _nunca cambiarán._

…

Y Como dijo Emmett, Sam llegó cerca de una hora más tarde. Revisó cada instalación por alrededor del sitio; mientras Sam trabajaba me fui a la cocina a preparar un poco de chocolate caliente —un pequeño antojo— ideal para la helada y lluviosa tarde. Cuando él hubo acabado su faena, le ofrecí un gran tazón con chocolate, en parte por agradecerle su atención.

Charlamos un rato, y él me comentó acerca del lugar y sus alrededores, sus días con Emily, y me dejó cordialmente invitada a su casa en La Push —cosa que agradecí al recordar que no conocía a nadie por aquí—; también aproveché de preguntarle si había alguna buena librería, y me recomendó un café literario que estaba en pleno centro de Forks. Me dio indicaciones de cómo poder llegar, al igual que me aconsejó ir durante la mañana.

Luego de tanta conversa, indicaciones y consejos, Sam se retiró no sin antes prometerme que la próxima vez que viniese lo acompañaría Emily.

Y volví a quedar sola… Sin nada que hacer.

Me acerqué a los ventanales de la sala y admiré el verde césped. A pesar de ser pasada de las 6 de la tarde, el día estaba prácticamente oscuro por unas densas nubes negras. Se me volvió a antojar otro tazón de chocolate, pero ésta vez, lo acompañe con galletas. De pronto recordé que debía hacer una llamada al doctor Cullen para programar mi atención médica. Fui a mi cuarto en busca de la tarjeta con su número y baje para llamar. Marqué cuidadosamente para no equivocarme, para luego esperar mientras éste marcaba.

Tres, cuatro tonos y nadie contestaban…

— ¿Habré marcado mal? —me preguntaba mientras seguía escuchando el tono de marcado. Iba a colgar cuando una voz masculina me contestó.

—Casa de los Cullen… —tuve la extraña sensación de reconocer la voz, pero eso era imposible. Lamentablemente me quedé muda-

— ¿Bueno?... ¿contestarán?

—Hee… —Argh, donde se fueron mis palabras justo ahora!— Este, ¿casa del doctor Cullen?

Su musical risilla llenó mis oídos… estoy segura que la he escuchado, ¿pero dónde?

—Creo haber dicho que ésta es la casa de él, a no ser que conozcas a otra familia Cullen —su voz tenía un pequeño timbre de gracioso sarcasmo.

—Bueno, soy algo nueva en el pueblo, así que no conozco a todos los Cullen que vivan aquí —esa respuesta va en mi defensa, lamentable que no pude evitar el tono sarcástico en ella-

—Oh ya veo…

Un breve silencio se instauró entre nosotros, pero aún así logre escuchar como reía suavemente.

— ¿Y? —pregunte, y al parecer lo pillé desprevenido

— ¿Y… qué? —me respondió lentamente. Idea mía o ¿me está tomando el pelo? Volví a preguntarle.

—Que si se encuentra el doctor Cullen.

—Oh, el doctor Cullen… no. No está. Tal vez mejor lo encuentras en su consultorio en el hospital —¿Bueno, que este chico no escuchó lo que le dije?

—Disculpa, pero me dieron éste número donde poder ubicarlo. Y como ya te dije, soy nueva en éste pueblo y no conozco el lugar y por lo tanto menos a todos los Cullen que vivan por aquí.

—Oh, ya veo, discúlpame entonces. Mi padre no se encuentra ¿quieres dejarle algún mensaje? —¿padre? Mmm, así que éste chico es su hijo.

— ¿Y cómo a qué hora lo puedo encontrar?

—Cerca de las 7 de la tarde, aunque es relativo su horario de llegada a causa de las emergencias que se puedan presentar.

—Ah, bueno. Tendré que llamar mas tarde.

—Bueno, si así lo prefieres. Pero déjame tu nombre y así sabrá quién lo busca.

—Isa… —rayos, se me olvida que no debo usar mi nombre Marie— Dile que le llamo Marie.

—Marie ¿sólo eso? —y que más quiere?

—Este… sí.

—Señorita, no quiero sonar grosero, pero Marie es un nombre bastante común y supongo que tendrá un apellido —Le iba a decir mi apellido y recordé que el señor Cullen no me conoce como Marie Dweyer, pero sí que conoce a…

—Charlie. Dile que lo llamo de parte de su amigo Charlie. Él sabrá quién es.

—Ok, yo le digo en tanto llegue a casa.

—Muchas gracias señor…

—Edward.

— ¿Eh?

—Mi nombre es Edward. —Edward, un nombre ya pasado de moda. Pero él tiene una voz muy… sexy

—Eh, gracias Edward.

—Cuando gustes Marie y… bienvenida a Forks.

—Este, gracias, y buenas noches Edward.

—Buenas noches Ma… ¡oh espera! — ¿Qué no se supone que ya nos estábamos despidiendo? Y aún quiere seguir hablándome. Vaya.

—Papá acaba de llegar, te doy con él.

—Oh, b-bueno…

Oh no, me volví un manojo de nervios al saber que hablaría con el señor Cullen. ¿Y cómo le explico ahora? Bueno, no era tan complicado, ya que se supone que él sabe que yo llegaría y necesitaría un poco de su ayuda. Se podía oír de fondo como Edward le charlaba a alguien más.

—Mi padre te contestará desde su estudio, espera un poco por favor.

—O-ok… y… gracias nuevamente. — ¿por qué no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa con éste chico?

—No hay de qué, es, un placer —lo dijo con voz arrulladora, lo que causó que mis mejillas se tiñeran de suave carmín. Últimamente desconozco mi comportamiento… creo que Forks está cambiando mi forma de ser.

—Eeh, bueno… —extraño, el tono de su voz cambió repentinamente ¿estaba nervioso?— Nunca digo esto, p-pero si necesitas algo, o un simple mini tour por el pueblo no dudes en llamarme y preguntar por mí. Estaría encantado de poder serte de ayuda.

—Ah… eh… este, q-que amable Edward, g-gracias.

Oh mi Dios, ¡no podía estar más roja! ¿Es mi imaginación o me está diciendo indirectamente que desea salir conmigo?, pero si apenas hablamos un par de minutos. No, no, no, no. Escuché mal. Prefiero pensar que él sólo es, amable. ¡Sí eso! Un hombre muy amable y caballero. Y atento. Y con voz muy sexy, a quien no podría negarle nada. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? No. Estoy pensando tonteras.

—Bueno, papá ya debe estar en su estudio. Cuídate Marie, fue un placer charlar contigo.

—I-igualmente Edward. Tú también cuídate.

¿Me he imaginado toda ésta conversa? ¿Era mi imaginación, o Edward me coqueteó? ¿Pero qué estoy pensando?

Mi cabeza daba vueltas a causa de la plática con Edward. Edward… tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de que alguien me estaba hablando.

-Habla Carlisle ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –Oh rayos, no podía hilar palabra alguna- ¿Alguien ahí? – ¿porqué justo hoy tenía que estar tan lerda para hablar?

—Eeh, buenas noches doctor Cullen —una suave risa se escuchó de fondo. Muy similar a la de alguien que no quiero nombrar

—Buenas noches señorita Marie, mi hijo me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

—Bueno, verá. En realidad, no sé cómo empezar.

—Mmm, ¿Podría ser desde el principio? —no me había percatado que en el tono de su voz se podía percibir lo amable y cariñoso que debía de ser.

—Bueno, mi padre me dijo que usted era amigo suyo y que podría ayudarme.

—Charlie ¿cierto? Y usted es…

—Isabella Marie Swan, mi padre es Charlie Swan.

No hubo respuesta. Ni siquiera un atisbo de respiración o asombro. Comencé a preocuparme.

— ¿Doctor Cullen? —no había respuesta. Seguí esperando ¿tanto le asombro el nombre de Papá?

—Discúlpame por favor, creo que escuché mal ¿Charlie Swan? ¿Acaso tú eres la pequeña Bella?

—C-creo que esa soy yo —justo se me escapo una risilla nerviosa— ¿me conoce?

— ¡Claro! Bueno, la última vez que te vi tenias apenas 11 años, fuimos al… —un leve silencio se instauro, y supe el motivo de éste.

—Al funeral de mamá.

—Sí. Lo siento mucho Bella, en verdad. La queríamos muchísimo —¿_la queríamos_? Eso no lo sabía.

—No se preocupe doctor Cullen, siempre la recuerdo con mucho amor y alegría.

—Si, Renée era una mujer formidable. Pero cuéntame ¿cómo estás? ¿Ya llegaste al pueblo?

—Sí, llegué apenas hace 2 días.

—Ya veo, que bien.

—Y bueno, papá me dio su número porque me dijo que usted me ayudaría con un asunto.

—Claro que si pequeña, contarás conmigo y Esme para lo que necesites. Ya había hablado un poco con Charlie acerca de ti, aunque prefiero platicarlo personalmente contigo ¿te parece buena idea?

—Sí, sería perfecto. Pero, el problema es que no sé donde vive usted…

—Oh no te preocupes por eso, iremos a verte.

—Oh que bien, eso sería espléndido.

— ¿Te molesta que vayamos hoy mismo? Hay alguien un tanto impaciente por volver a verte —¿alguien? De seguro no era Edward. ¿y por qué estoy pensando en él nuevamente?

—Claro, no hay problema.

— ¡Muy bien! Entonces prepárate, llegaremos en un par de minutos.

—Pero ¿saben donde vivo?

—Por supuesto. Nosotros compramos y amueblamos tu casa.

Vaya!, esa sí que era una tremenda sorpresa para mí.


	6. Chapter 6

**Holi holiiiiiiiiiii**

**aqui con un nuevo capi!**

**pero ahora del lado de nuestro amado Edward (*se desmaya y cae sobre la cama* papasito bombonazo!1)**

**ehem-ehem!**

**perdon por el momento de devilidad jiji**

**pues...LOS INVITO A LEER!**

_**DISCKAIMER:** lOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA SRA. MEYER...YO SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADO PARA INSPIRARME EN ESTE TRAGI-FIC JIJIJIJI_

* * *

**5 fresa,chocolate y ¿Unas lágrimas?**

**Edward pov.**

Día miércoles, mitad de semana.

Significa que hay un montón de proyectos que revisar y aprobar. Ser presidente y dueño de Constructoras Masen no es nada fácil; y mucho menos cuando heredas un patrimonio familiar.

Masen company, la fundó mi abuelo, Anthony Masen, padre de mi madre Esme. Él con sus propias manos fue forjando el camino al éxito de ésta compañía; arquitecto de vocación, el construir y remodelar siempre fue su pasión. Amaba su trabajo, y además era muy bueno en eso, así que su fama fue creciendo dentro del país, tanto así que las firmas y grandes empresas le mostraban proyectos fuera de EEUU, Canadá, México, Brasil, España y Francia. A sus 39 años de edad había hecho crecer a Masen Company a tal extremo de ser una de las 12 constructoras mejor calificada a nivel mundial. Los años pasaron y la empresa seguía creciendo. Hubo momentos malos, pero que en un corto tiempo pudo volver a reponerse.

Y aquí estoy,Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, dirigiendo lo que mi abuelo con tanto amor y esfuerzo construyo junto con su familia —mi abuela Elisa y mi madre, que es hija única— Hoy contamos con proyectos importantes de reconstrucción de patrimonios nacionales de Inglaterra, China y España, fuera de los proyectos más pequeños dentro del país. Obviamente que no trabajo solo. A mi cargo está un importante grupo de arquitectos del país y uno que otro extranjero que se ha radicado en la ciudad de nueva York en donde tenemos las oficinas principales.

Como toda empresa, también tiene su lado negativo. ¿El mío? El haberme separado muy joven del lado de mis padres.

A mis dieciocho años me gradué en la secundaria de Forks, Washington, en donde nací y crecí y luego me fui a la universidad en la ciudad de Nueva York a estudiar Arquitectura —que fueron cuatro años por mis excelentes calificaciones— El tiempo era estrecho para ir a visitar a mi familia. Apenas la veía para el día de gracias, cumpleaños, navidad y final de año; pero a pesar de ser poco el tiempo compartido con mis padres, mi hermana y mi abuelo, trataba de disfrutar al máximo.

Nuestra familia siempre ha sido muy unida. Adoro a mis padres, Carlisle y Esme, siempre digo que me saque la lotería con ellos. Siempre me han dado lo mejor de ellos, y no me refiero al dinero, sino a los valores de afecto inapreciables.

Lo mismo con mi hermana, Alice, ambos somos muy unidos, a pesar de tener ambos una diferencia de 5 años, aunque no puedo negar que a veces me saca de quicio sus locas ideas. Ella es diseñadora de modas, así que siempre está tratando de llevarnos por las vías de la moda y vanguardia.

Y mi abuelo. Un hombre de gran estatura y de gran corazón,yo lo adoraba. Siempre tenía una sonrisa para con nosotros; nos amaba mucho. Y nosotros también a él. De mi abuela no puedo decir mucho ya que ella murió meses antes de que yo naciera, pero según mi padre, la abuela Elisa era una mujer muy amorosa, como mi madre.

Cuando me faltaban un par de meses para terminar mi carrera, nuestra familia sufrió un duro golpe. La muerte de mi abuelo. Fue lo más duro que nos toco vivir, doloroso.

Esa noche —y como casi todas— charlaba con mi familia, incluido el abuelo que para en ese tiempo vivía con mis padres debido a su avanzada edad; conversamos de todo un poco, del agitado día en su empresa, las nuevas locuras de mi hermana en su último año en secundaria, los turnos de mi padre en el hospital y los que aceres de mi madre en el hogar y los cortos momentos que pasaba por la empresa para ayudar a mi abuelo. Siempre riéndonos y bromeando, jamás pensamos que esa sería la última noche de mi abuelo. Murió en la madrugada de un infarto al corazón.

Por ende, en su testamento se me nombró como el nuevo y legítimo dueño de Masen Company al ser el único nieto mayor. Tuve que hacer un curso anexo sobre administración de empresas para conocer y manejar mejor este rubro.

A mis 22 años, era dueño de la empresa que mi abuelo construyó con el sudor de su frente, y que ahora yo seguiría construyendo con mis propias manos.

Así mi juventud se vio abruptamente interrumpida al ser la cabeza mayor de la empresa. Tuve que madurar abruptamente y prácticamente no tuve tiempo de nada más dentro de mi vida, hasta que pude lograr estabilizarme en dicho lugar. Mis padres siempre estuvieron ahí y están aun conmigo junto a Alice, obviamente, todos me ayudaron a dirigir esta empresa. Es una Empresa de la familia.

Hoy estamos llenos de proyectos de reconstrucción, villas privadas, locales comerciales, etcétera; también estoy esperando un proyecto muy importante para mí, la ampliación del hospital del pueblo de Forks, donde viven aun mis padres. Y esto sólo quiere decir una sola cosa: me iré a dirigir directamente la construcción, vale decir que será alrededor de 6 meses en que me iré a vivir a mi pueblo natal. Aunque igualmente debo dirigir nuestra oficina principal aquí en Nueva York, así que estaré presentándome aquí una o dos veces por semana para chequear que todo marche a la perfección. Cuento con un equipo de arquitectos y administradores de mi entera confianza. Ben, uno de mis mejores amigos será el que me ayude con los proyectos principales, junto a su esposa Ángela, que está a cargo del área administrativa junto con Heidi.

Así que me iré tranquilamente a disfrutar de mi familia —aunque no puedo negar que tendré mucho trabajo allá— Pero valdrá la pena al estar cerca de mis padres.

Unos golpes en la puerta de mi oficina interrumpieron mis pensamientos.

—Pase —Dije mientras mi secretaria, Jessica, asomó la mitad de su cuerpo por la puerta; su vestimenta era una blusa muy escotada y una faldita que no le ocultaba prácticamente nada y según ella simulando una sonrisa y tono de voz sexy, que lo único que producía en mí eran escalofríos.

—Señor Cullen, su padre está al teléfono —Y se me olvidaba un detalle de mi secretaria: pareciera que sufre de algún tic nervioso al pestañear tanto. Tal vez deba recomendarle algún oftalmólogo.

—Gracias señorita Stanley, puede retirarse.

Y muy lentamente giró su cuerpo para salir y cerrar la puerta y no pude evitar hacer algo que hace bastante rato aguante en su presencia: rodar los ojos.

—Mujeres —Bufé y tomé el auricular para contestar— Papá, hola como estás.

—Hijo, que alegría escucharte, estamos muy bien. Tu madre te envía saludos ¿qué tal estas tu?

—Yo estoy bien, Gracias papá, dile a mamá que la extraño y cruzando los dedos por ese proyecto pendiente ¿Alguna novedad?

—Sí. Tenemos novedad Edward. Esta mañana se aprobó tu proyecto para ampliar el hospital y quieren que comiences lo antes posible, para que todo quede terminado antes del aniversario de éste ¿Qué te parece?

— ¡Genial! Estoy muy contento de que lo aprobaran, mamá se volverá loca de felicidad al saber que me voy por varios meses junto a ustedes.

—Ni que lo digas hijo, tu madre es capaz de remodelar todo para recibir a su pequeño. Y dime ¿Cuándo piensas venirte?

—En diez días más aproximadamente, debo dejar todo ordenado en la empresa junto con Ben y Ángela para poder irme tranquilamente. Y por favor no le digas nada a mamá, quiero que sea sorpresa.

—Como tú digas hijo, pero conoces a tu madre y sabes que no le podemos ocultar nada, es igual a Alice, no sé cómo salen enterándose de las cosas ¿Y no puedes viajar antes? Hace mucho que no te vemos y te extrañamos mucho —Mi padre, si ellos me extrañan mucho, ni se imagina como yo los extraño.

—Lo siento papa, pero me es imposible, debo dejar coordinado algunos proyectos con el grupo de arquitectos y constructores. Y no te preocupes que tendremos muchos meses para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Me alegro mucho Edward. Entonces no te interrumpo más. Ve a dejar todo listo para que estés pronto junto a nosotros sabes que te amamos mucho.

—Lo sé papa y ahora te dejo, debo resolver unos pendientes. Saluda a mama. Cuídate mucho.

—Ok, yo le entrego tus saludos. Tú también cuídate, nos vemos pronto.

—Nos vemos, adiós.

Termine la llamada con una alegría inmensa de saber que volveré a Forks. Ahora debía dejar todo listo para emprender vuelo hasta ese lugar.

Los días pasaron y dejamos todo coordinado junto a Ben.

Ahora me encontraba volando rumbo a casa de mis padres. Las horas de vuelo me parecían eternas, pero valía la pena.

De Nueva York salí con lluvia, al ser mediados de octubre. En Port Ángeles aterrizamos con lluvia torrencial —suspiré— en menos de una hora estaré en casa. Mientras esperaba mi equipaje, agradecí el tener excelentes conocidos en esta ciudad, y más en una concesionaria de automóviles. Días atrás hable directamente con el encargado, el señor Garrett—que es muy amigo de mi padre— para que me preparara un auto para poder movilizarme tranquilamente por la ciudad y él tan atento como siempre me ofreció traerlo al mismo aeropuerto, cosa que agradecí inmensamente.

Y aquí en mi auto nuevo, un hermoso volvo plateado, iba manejando rumbo a casa de mis padres. La carretera oscura y fría, junto a verdes y espesos bosques a los costados de ésta, me daban la bienvenida al que fue mi hogar por dieciocho años.

Eran las 6:30 de la tarde, estaba oscuro y la lluvia caía fuertemente cuando me desvié hacia la entrada al camino que conducía al hogar donde nací y crecí. Me estacione al frente de la hermosa casa de color blanco que tanto recordaba y añoraba, apague el motor, me abrigue para no mojarme tanto y me dispuse a bajar del auto. Las luces de _hall_ estaban apagadas —Claro, no esperaban a nadie, incluso ni mi padre, que pensaba que llegaría dentro de tres días más— Camine rápidamente a la entrada y toque el timbre, hacia un frio horrible; toque nuevamente y espere un par de segundos. Unos pasos apresurados se acercaban a la puerta para abrirla —mamá se morirá de la sorpresa, pensé— Abrió con mucho sigilo ya que olvido encender la luz, me incline un poco para que pudiera verme con la luz que alumbraba de adentro de la casa.

—Buenas noches madre ¿Tiene usted acaso una habitación para su hijo querido que ha viajado de lejos, sólo para verla?

Mamá me quedo mirando en estado de shock, pestañeó un par de veces y profirió un grito ensordecedor mientras se colgaba de mi cuello y me daba sonoros besos por todo el rostro.

— ¡Oh por dios! No lo puedo creer ¡Edward eres tú! Oh hijo que alegría me das.

Me arrastro dentro de la casa que estaba calentita, con toda la emoción y regocijo llamaba a mi padre a todo pulmón para que viniera a verme y a saludarme; mi padre apareció caminando desde el salón con una sonrisa que de seguro le dolían las mejillas por aquel gesto. Y como pensé, mi madre estaba eufórica por la sorpresa, y no sabía si seguir colgada a mí o atenderme para estar más cómodo y mi padre que me abrazaba emocionado por mi llegada. El verlos felices por mi llegada me inundaba el corazón de dicha.

Al fin estaba en casa.

Luego de tantos arrumacos —y un par de regaños de mi madre hacia mi padre por ocultar tremenda sorpresa— nos dispusimos a ir a la cocina a cenar tranquilamente. Una coincidencia tremenda es que mi madre haya preparado uno de mis platillos favoritos, lasaña, cosa que agradecí con elogios a la que he extrañado por tanto tiempo. Nuestra conversa fue entre risas y mucha emoción.

—A pesar de lo feliz que me hace el tenerte aquí hijo mío, no te lo perdonare. Estas incluido Carlisle —con un dedo extendido hacia a nosotros nos volvió a regañar mi madre—Habría tenido tu cuarto mejor arreglado Edward.

—Mamá, no te preocupes, ya tendremos mucho tiempo para eso, te prometo que cuando me estabilice con el proyecto podrás trabajar en él; por ahora no creo que soporte llegar molido del trabajo y ver mi cuarto desordenado

Los tres rompimos a reír, mi padre me miraba significativamente, pero mi madre se calló abruptamente. Creo que se dio cuenta a que me refería. Con sus grandes ojos color verde —igual a los míos— y su rostro en forma de corazón enmarcado por un suave y hermoso cabello color caramelo se volvieron hacia a mí con la duda enmarcada en ella.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que tenemos mucho tiempo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo vienes Edward?

Mientras me echaba un buen trozo de mi segundo plato de lasaña, se formó un silencio profundo por parte de mis padres, mi madre para saber la respuesta y mi padre acallando lo sabido. Mastiqué lentamente, tragué mi porción y bebí un poco de vino; mi madre comenzó a impacientarse porque daba pequeños golpes en la mesa con sus delgados dedos y papá agachó la cabeza y siguió comiendo para no romper a reír por la actitud de mi madre.

— ¿Y bien Edward? ¿Serán cinco días, tres días, o sólo una semana como siempre? —La última frase me dolió un poco; era verdad, lo máximo que he estado aquí es una semana y fue hace más de un año. Con cuidado extendí mi mano para tomar la de ella, le miré serio a los ojos para formular mi respuesta.

—Serán seis…

— ¿Seis días hijo? —se oía un poco de desilusión en su voz y sus ojos no se apartaban de mi rostro, apreté con más fuerza su mano. Moví mi cabeza negando su pregunta.

—Seis meses aproximadamente, estaré viviendo _aquí_ por seis meses.

Ambos se miraron, mi padre no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro dándole a confirmar que él estaba enterado y mi madre lo miró con interrogación.

—Carlisle Cullen ¿Tú lo sabías? —Ella entrecerró sus ojos dando a conocer su desaprobación.

—Eeh… si cariño.

Luego volteó su rostro velozmente hacia mí, estaba muy seria y eso me asusto. Llegue a pensar que tal vez sí debí preguntar antes de venirme sin aviso. Pero rápidamente vi su respuesta al ver caer lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Edward es… es ¡Maravilloso! —Y nuevamente se arrojó a mis brazos.

Me llenó de nuevas preguntas del porque tanto tiempo me vendría a vivir aquí y le explique del proyecto de ampliación del hospital de Forks por el cual postule silenciosamente para no desilusionar si dicho proyecto resultaba mal.

Mi madre se paró de la mesa y comenzó a saltar de la emoción por tremenda noticia. Ahora descubrí de donde mi hermana Alice saco esa manía de saltar y bailar frente a una buena noticia o nueva idea.

Luego de haber cenado, yo y mi padre ayudamos a mamá a limpiar la cocina, luego nos fuimos a la sala para charlar un momento. Puse al tanto a mis padres de los planes para el tiempo que estaré viviendo aquí, ambos se mostraban muy entusiasmados por la idea y mi madre no paraba de hablar y dar su punto de vista, incluso quiso programar una cena junto a mi hermana para este fin de semana, pero sin decirle a Alice que yo estaría aquí.

Luego de haber charlado por mucho tiempo vimos la hora y ya pasaban de las once de la noche, así que decidimos retirarnos a nuestros cuartos a descansar. Estábamos parándonos de nuestros asientos cuando suena el teléfono de la casa y mamá fue a atenderlo.

—Casa de los Cullen —respondió, y cuando supuestamente estaba escuchando el nombre de la persona que llamaba se quedó petrificada en su lugar y luego profirió el nombre con mucho entusiasmo— ¡Charlie! Pero que sorpresa, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti…

Miré a mi padre para saber si lo conocía, y al verlo el frunció su frente en ademán de recordar quién era, pero en ese lapso de segundos, ella se giró hacia nosotros con su rostro contraído por la preocupación, alguna noticia no muy grata a de haber recibido por su expresión, Carlisle se dirigió rápidamente a su lado para saber de qué iba el asunto; mamá le dio a conocer algo entre susurros y él se dirigió hacia el segundo piso, seguramente rumbo a su estudio ubicado allí. Luego de un momento mamá colgó.

— ¿Quien era mamá? —le pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella y la sentaba en el sofá junto a mi lado.

—Era un amigo de tu padre, el esposo de mi amiga Renee ¿recuerdas que te hablé de ella?

—Tu amiga de Italia, la que falleció hace bastante tiempo ¿verdad?

—Sí, ella misma. Su esposo es el que ha llamado.

— ¿Sucedió algo malo con él?

—No lo sé hijo, pero su voz reflejaba mucha pena y aflicción. Me preocupó. —Mamá siempre es muy intuitiva con las personas, apenas la ve, es capaz de captar la esencia de ellas.

Nos quedamos charlando un rato mas esperando que bajara mi padre para saber el porqué de esa llamada. Alrededor de quince minutos, Carlisle bajo por las escaleras directo a nosotros. Se notaba algo preocupado, no lo pudo disimular frente a nosotros. Nos conocíamos demasiado bien.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunto mamá.

—Nada importante, sólo quería charlar con algún amigo, ha estado pasando situaciones difíciles.

—Pobre Charlie, esperemos que se solucionen pronto sus problemas.

Mi padre sólo asintió con su cabeza. Algo nada bueno ha de estarle pasando al tal Charlie.

Luego de este momento nos retiramos a descansar, nos despedimos con mi padre en el segundo piso y mi madre me acompaño a mi cuarto que se encontraba en el tercer piso, junto al cuarto de Alice y otro para visitas. Esme preparó mi cama poniendo sabanas limpias. Todo estaba tal y como lo dejé la última vez que estuve aquí, es stand con mis discos de música variada, un pequeño librero con mis libros favoritos, un plasma ubicado en la pared frontal de la entrada y mi gran cama con cobertor color dorado, el ventanal ubicado en la pared que daba a la parte trasera de la casa tenía puestas las mismas cortinas color café oscuro. Este era mi cuarto.

Luego de haber tendido la cama se despidió de mí con un gran abrazo y muchos besos de buenas noches. Cuando cerró la puerta me voltee para volver a admirar mi habitación, sintiendo el relajo de saber que disfrutare de esto y de muchas cosas más al permanecer aquí.

Lo primero que hice fue darme una ducha caliente para relajarme. Luego me dirigí al armario para buscar un pijama cómodo y una polera para luego acostarme en mi cama y leer un par de minutos. No pasaron ni cinco minutos y ya me estaba quedando dormido, dejé mi libro sobre la mesita de noche y apagué la luz de ésta, al momento de acomodarme bien en mi cama me bajó todo el cansancio por el viaje y la tensión por el momento vivido se esfumó. Solamente cerré mis ojos y Morfeo me tomó en sus brazos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las dos primeras semanas transcurrieron llenas de trámites por el comienzo de la construcción de la obra de ampliación. Hubo que conseguir permisos y otros requisitos más. Cada tarde llegaba a casa alrededor de las ocho a disfrutar de la compañía de mis padres, mamá aún estaba eufórica por mi estadía con ellos; me preparaba mis platillos favoritos y me mimaba como a un niño pequeñ tarde, mi padre llego muy serio y por supuesto que mi madre se preocupó por el estado de él, y éste le dijo que con mi llegada ella se olvidó de él por atenderme a mí y que nunca pensó que esto ocurriría —obviamente que estaba burlándose de nosotros— así que esa misma noche Esme se lo llevó a cenar a fuera, y volvieron bien tarde.

A pesar de trabajar arduamente, el miércoles salí más temprano de mi oficina provisoria —ubicada en la pequeña plaza del pueblo de Forks— Para irme a visitar a una vieja amiga, Tanya Denali. Fuimos compañeros de estudios de toda mi niñez y adolescencia, a pesar de que ella es un año menor que yo, por lo que me separe antes de que ella se graduara en secundaria. Es mi mejor amiga, mi confidente. Todos suponían que seriamos pareja al pasar tanto tiempo juntos, pero sólo nos une un lazo de bella amistad.

Y aquí me encontraba, con un pequeño ramo de flores frente al café literario en donde ella ha explayado sus sueños de obtener un local de su autoría. Comenzó siendo un pequeño café de paso, luego obtuvo capital suficiente para poder agrandar su local e implementar mas artículos, como libros. Tiene una enorme variedad de éstos: clásicos, best seller, historia, y lo que se te pueda ocurrir. Tal fue la cantidad de clientes que comenzó a innovar en el campo de los pasteles y diversos tipos de café; en fin, un lugar simplemente genial y acogedor para el frio pueblito de Forks.

Me estacioné a un costado del camino, me baje con mi infaltable impermeable —a causa de la lluvia que jamás cesaba— tomé el pequeño detalle en mis manos y me dispuse a entrar al local. Estaba bastante concurrido, mayormente por estudiantes de preparatoria y uno que otro jornalero del día. Me acerqué al mesón principal que dividía a los clientes de los trabajadores; miré a todas las que estaban ahí trabajando, tratando de reconocer a mi amiga, y allí estaba. Su largo cabello rubio rojizo ya no estaba, en su lugar tenía una hermosa melena que apenas llegaba al tope de sus hombros; llevaba un ajustado sweater de un color granate y pantalones negros, y sus infaltables botas de tacón. Carraspee un poco fuerte para poder llamar su atención, y ella alzó su mirada para caer en la mía. Le sonreí cálidamente al ver sus finas facciones. Me escrutó un par de segundos y luego pestañeó un par de veces para luego proferir una gran sonrisa y de un salto y velocidad que no sé si era humana, estaba parada frente a mí para dar su último salto y colgarse literalmente en mis brazos. Ambos rompimos en carcajadas por su alocado actuar. Saltábamos de alegría como cuando éramos pequeños. Con un millón de preguntas me atacaba mientras nos sentábamos y me convidaba una exquisita taza de _cappuccino vainilla _con un trozo de tarta de mora, que por cierto eran mis preferidos.

Nuestra conversa se explayo tanto que tuvimos que posponerla al recibir una llamada de mi madre encargándome unos comestibles para que le llevara y dejé a mi amiga Tanya invitada para la cena que había programado mi madre para este sábado en la tarde; y con un fuerte abrazo nos despedimos. Me subí a mi volvo y me fui rumbo al supermercado Thirftway.

Estaba recorriendo los pasillos cuando alguien me pasó a llevar con su despreocupado andar. Me voltee para ver quien había sido y era una mujer de figura delgada; aunque vi sólo su espalda, se notaba su hermosa juventud. Tenía un largo cabello color chocolate y lo llevaba suelto, y al haber pasado por mi lado dejó su exquisita fragancia dulce, como a fresas o un buqué de flores. Me paré anonadado por tal belleza —y eso que aún no veía su rostro— Lo inconveniente es que justo sonó mi celular, seguramente era mi madre. Saque mi móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón para poder contestar, pero al momento de hacer el gesto de sacarlo y enderezarme para contestar, la chica se había esfumado. Con pesar fui caminando sin dirección mientras charlaba con mamá, me paré justo en frente de un acaparador de frutas que coincidentemente me estaba pidiendo mi madre.

—Ok, todo claro madre, tres piñas, dos kilos de duraznos y un kilo de mangos —seguramente era para alguna tarta que haría para el fin de semana.

Estaba guardando mi celular cuando alguien pasó veloz frente a mí. Nuevamente me gire para ver a la persona que se paró en seco a un costado de mi, y para mi sorpresa era la misma joven —la reconocí por su hermoso cabello y su chamarra color negra— Pude apreciar el hermoso y delicado rostro de la joven; tenía unos exquisitos labios rosa, su piel era tan pálida como la mía, sencillamente hermosa. Ella tomó una bolsita y comenzó a llenarla de mangos, muy rápido por solo pude verla como un bobo.

De un momento a otro, acercó uno de los mangos a su rostro capturando la esencia de éste con su fina nariz, cerró sus ojos y dio una pequeña exclamación. Ese simple gesto causó estragos en mí, estaba impactado por su belleza simple. Había visto y salido con muchas mujeres bellas y sexys en cierto modo, pero ésta chica no se igualaba a ellas, era una hermosa diosa de cabello chocolate. _Demasiado embriagador, _profirió ella en respuesta al aroma captado, yo solo pude soltar una suave risa.

—Nunca vi a nadie en mi vida disfrutar tanto de una fruta como veo que lo haces tú —No pude evitar hacer aquel comentario, ella se giró hacia a mí con su pequeño rostro sonrojado y al verme se sonrojó aun mas ¿Acaso era eso posible?

—N-no, sólo es q-que hace b-bastante tiempo que no… q-que no pruebo uno de éstos —Si antes quedé prendado por la hermosura de su rostro, mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar su suave voz, y me vi atrapado por unos bellos orbes color chocolate.

—Ok, creo que te voy a creer —traté de disimular la baba que me caía a causa de ella. ¿Ya dije que era bellísima?

—Bueno… me tengo que ir —Lamente inmediatamente el que haya pronunciado aquella frase, porque mi corazón dolió por la temprana despedida. No tuve más remedio que despedirme de aquel ángel.

—Adiós, chica de mangos embriagadores.

—Sí, adiós —Y tomó su carrito con los magos y se encaminó en dirección contraria a mí, dándome la espalda.

Yo la quedé viendo como un tonto. Nunca antes me había sucedido tal atracción hacia una mujer. Y jamás en mis 28 años de existencia había visto a una diosa descender del cielo. La veía alejarse, y en un momento ella se detuvo y giró su cuerpo hacia mí dirección; alce mi mano en forma de despedida y ella alzo la suya, me regalo la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto y mi corazón saltó de alegría por aquel gesto.

Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar.

Volví al mundo real —luego de haber estado entre las nubes— y me dirigí a la caja para cancelar lo adquirido; caminando entre los pasillos alguien me nombró a mis espaldas.

— ¿Edward? —me giré para ver de quien se trataba

— ¿Emmett? —no podía creer que él estuviera aquí.

—Amigo tanto tiempo, como estas —él se acerco a mí y me dio un gran abrazo, el cual yo correspondí afectuosamente.

—Bien, bien. Y dime qué haces tú aquí ¿y Rosalie? —Rosalie era mi prima, sus padres murieron cuando ella tenía apenas 8 años de edad, por lo que mis padres tomaron su custodia total. Ella es inseparable de mi hermana Alice, ambas locas por la moda. Luego ella decidió irse a estudiar a Paris, por lo que nos veíamos bastante poco, hasta que se vino de aquel lugar para radicarse en Nueva York junto con su novio y actual esposo, Emmett.

—Vine por un asunto de trabajo, acabo de llegar, pero debo irme mañana en la madrugada. Rose esta en Francia, y tu ¿Días libres?

—No, asunto de trabajo también.

Charlamos sólo un corto momento ya que debía llevarle el encargo a mi madre. Nos despedimos con un caluroso abrazo, prometiéndome que nos veríamos para el cumpleaños de mi padre en un par de semanas más.

Cuando llegue a casa, mis padres me esperaban para que cenáramos juntos. Luego de pláticas y de contarles de mi encuentro con Tanya, nos retiramos para descansar del ajetreado día. Y ya acostado en mi cama el sueño me venció, pero de seguro que no vencerá mis ruegos para volver a ver a aquel ángel de chocolate mirar.

Estos dos días me levante de un humor excelente, y cruzando los dedos para volver a toparme al ángel de ojos chocolates. Desayuné junto a mi madre, ya que mi padre entró temprano al hospital y me dispuse a irme a la oficina. Luego de trabajar un par de horas, decidí irme a almorzar junto a mi amiga. El día estaba más frio que otras veces y la lluvia caía intrépidamente sobre el pueblo.

Cuando llegué al local de Tanya, ésta me recibió con un rico chocolate caliente. Nos sentamos en el gran mesón para charlar animadamente. Al paso de varios minutos, sonó la campanilla que indicaba que llegaban clientes. Al estar lloviendo fuertemente éstos eran escasos. Cuando alcé la mirada para ver de quien se trataba, me quede asombrado al descubrir que era la misma chica del supermercado, mi ángel de ojos chocolates. Se sentó en una mesa que daba a un gran ventanal con vista a la calle, ella quedo de perfil hacia mí. Sonreí al verla nuevamente, era lo que tanto estaba deseando. Ella se sacó su abrigo color beige, y quedó con una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, un sweater color azulino —el color hacía que su piel se viera como la porcelana— y unos jeans con unas botas bajas.

Tanya se paró de mi lado para ir a atenderla y de paso atender al resto de las personas. Coincidentemente ella pidió lo mismo que yo, una taza de chocolate caliente y un trozo de tarta de mora. Cuando se lo hubieron dejado sobre su mesa, me decidí a hablarle más detenidamente; cuando me quería parar, algo llamó mi atención.

A simple vista me di cuenta que su rostro no era el mismo, se veía afligido, demacrado. Me asuste al ver que esa luz que ella irradiaba no estaba, me levante de mi puesto para ir a su lado y poder ayudarla en algo, pero me detuve abruptamente al ver que ella derramaba unas lágrimas por sus ojos. Mi pecho dolió extrañamente.

Los ángeles no deben llorar, y yo haré que ese ser maravilloso vuelva a sonreír, ésta sería una de mis metas aquí en Forks.

* * *

**HO-HOOOOLAAA **

**(**SEEEEE, LE COPIE A GERMAN -para las entendidas chilenas-)

**Como estan?**

**antes de todo, se dieron cuenta de que soy despistada?**

**en el capi anterior con suerte las salude! perdon por ese lapsus de olvido.**

**Pueees, aqui subiendo otro capi entre un mar de lagrimas aun,**

**se preguntan porque?**

**pues porque este jueves 18 de julio estuvo Paramore en mi pais...Y NO PUDE VERLOOOS!**

**buuuuuuaaaaaaaa... tenia taaantas ganas de verlos...**

**pero bueno...**

**espero les haya gustado el capi, se que es un poco extenso, pero deseo de corazon que haya sido entretenido.**

**pues...eso!**

**soy bien simple en cuanto a palabras y...chan-chan!**

**nos veremos en elproximo capiii! (**aunque reconozco que es raro que nos veamos, plop!)

**Cuidense, abrazos enoooooormeeeeessss!**

**y agradecerles nuevamente por el tiempo que se dan para pasar por aqui, se les quiere**

**Lauriis**


	7. Chapter 6 conversacion

**Holiss**

**aqui nuevamente a dejarles un nuevo capitulo...**

**espero lo disfruten!**

_**Discalimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa y talentosa Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestado para...jugar un ratito jijiij_

* * *

**6 Conversación.**

**Pov bella.**

07:30 de la mañana.

La temperatura del ambiente se sentía fría, mucho más fría que el día alrededor de media hora dando vueltas en mi cama, me gire a un costado para tratar nuevamente a que el sueño llegara otra vez, pero sólo me llegó un agudo dolor abdominal junto con unas horribles nauseas —que no había sentido anteriormente— Me levanté y corrí hacia el baño como si la vida se me fuera en ese momento, me hinqué frente al inodoro y descargué todo lo que había consumido el día de ayer.

Después de este penoso momento me volví a recostar en mi cama, ahora para tratar de que el malestar que llegó de la nada se fuera junto con el mareo; cerré mis ojos para aliviar un poco el malestar que luego de un par de minutos comenzó a aminorar,los volví a abrir lentamente y los enfoqué en el techo de mi cuarto y rememoré lo acontecido la noche pasada con los Cullen.

Luego de esa llamada a la casa del doctor Cullen, él prometió llegar hasta mi hogar alrededor de media hora y así fue; estaba tan nerviosa que sólo atiné a preparar un poco de café para esperarlos. Estaba colocando un platillo con diversas galletas en la mesita de centro de la sala cuando sentí golpear la puerta, me volví rápido para no hacerlos esperar en la fría intemperie y cuando abrí la puerta habían dos personas paradas frente a mí —supuse que era el señor Cullen y su esposa— Mientras los hacía pasar al interior, observé a mis visitantes. Él era alto y medianamente delgado, muy apuesto con su bello pelo rubio casi platinado, rasgos hermosos y nada que envidiarle a una estrella de cine; vestía de forma elegante y a la vez casual y tenía una bella y cálida sonrisa. Ella era simplemente adorable y hermosa, estatura mediana, delgada, tenía un hermoso cabello color caramelo ondulado hasta los hombros y su rostro era en forma de corazón, con dos bellas gemas verdes como ojos —Que sin querer me recordaron a aquel chico del supermercado ¿Raro no?— Tenía el aspecto de aquellas mujeres de los años cincuenta, muy femeninas y delicadas. Mi autoestima decayó bastante al contemplar la magnitud de su belleza, si ellos a su edad —que debería de estar cerca de los cuarenta y tantos años— eran así de guapos, no podía imaginarme cómo serían de hermosos sus hijos.

El señor Cullen se presentó junto con su esposa, ella se llamaba Esme y él Carlisle, obviamente. Luego de estrecharnos las manos y un abrazo de parte de ella nos sentamos en la sala para charlar tranquilamente, les ofrecí café el cual aceptaron gustosamente.

Conversamos de cosas triviales, como por ejemplo la vida en Florencia, mis estudios y el trabajo de papá y lo mismo por parte de ellos y de su vida en éste pequeño pueblo; también les conté como cambió nuestra vida junto a mi padre después de la muerte de mi madre y al relatar esto pude ver la tristeza en los ojos de Esme, fue ahí que comprobé lo que me había dicho mi padre, del gran lazo de amistad que un día las unió.

Luego de contar un par de anécdotas y risas por parte de ellos, dieron paso a lo que nos estaba aconteciendo a mi padre y a mí en estas últimas semanas. No quise dar muchos detalles, sólo les di a conocer a grandes rasgos nuestra situación y _mi situación_ en particular; Esme al escuchar la noticia de mi embarazo dio un salto en su asiento y al segundo siguiente sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor y su risa junto con palabras de felicitaciones por la noticia, Carlisle sólo me miraba sonriendo y en sus ojos vi la disculpa disimulada por el actuar de su mujer.

Ella rebozaba de felicidad ante el hecho de la llegada de un bebe a mi vida y comenzó a hacer planes para mi temporal estadía en el pueblo de Forks, lo cual lamente el haber tenido que interrumpir aquello diciéndoles que no podía estar expuesta libremente y mucho menos querer involucrar parte de su familia; ellos se miraron significativamente sopesando la nueva información y sólo asintieron, él amablemente cambio nuestra conversación a otro tema dando por terminado del que estábamos hablando.

Carlisle amablemente me dio una cita a su consultorio en el hospital del pueblo para el día siguiente, para hacerme un chequeo completo a mi embarazo, incluso me dijo que si quería ir con mi pareja no habría ningún problema, cosa que negué inmediatamente al confesarles que me encontraba totalmente sola aquí. Ambos me miraron sorprendidos y extrañados, pero no hicieron comentario alguno a lo que les dije y agradecí en silencio la privacidad de mis decisiones y la confianza que me mostraban al acallar.

El tiempo se nos fue rapidísimo —poco más de dos horas conversando— así que decidieron retirarse, no sin antes recordándome la cita con Carlisle a la mañana siguiente y Esme invitándome a su casa para conversar más tranquilamente y para no sentirme tan sola en el pueblo. Ambos me dieron un fuerte abrazo, haciéndome sentir su apoyo ante todo y demostrándome su cariño y afecto sin siquiera conocerme, pero como dijo Esme, yo ahora soy parte de ellos gracias al cariño y afecto que un día le tuvieron a mi madre. Los acompañé hasta el umbral de la puerta de mi casa mientras ellos iban presurosos a subir a su auto a causa de la fuerte lluvia que caía esta noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

08:15 horas.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos dando vueltas en mi cama.

Así que decidí levantarme, ya que el mareo pasó rápidamente y lo sustituyó el hambre, además, el sueño jamás volvió.

Con paso lento y perezoso me salí de la cama y me fui directo a las ventanas a correr las cortinas y la vista que había a través del vidrio no era mejor que mi estado de ánimo; el cielo estaba de un oscuro gris y la lluvia caía fuertemente, haciendo que todo a su entorno se tornara triste, o tal vez sólo era yo la que había amanecido con el ánimo de color gris.

Luego de observar un par de minutos a través de la ventana, me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha, para tratar de quitar esta sensación de tristeza que hoy me quiere embargar.

Ya estando lista de mi relajante ducha, me dispuse a buscar mi ropa para el día de hoy: mis infaltables jeans, un par de botas bajas y un _sweater_ azulino —uno de mis preferidos, por cierto— Que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo perfectamente.

Bajé directo a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno que consistió en hotcakes con miel, un vaso de leche y un picado de frutas —últimamente ésta se volvió mi favorita—Mientras comía en silencio, recordé las palabras de Emmett en el día de ayer, diciéndome que me conectara al _Messenger _alrededor de las 10 de la mañana y viendo la hora, ya pasaban de las 9:30, así que devoré los últimos bocados de la fruta y me llevé el vaso de leche a la sala para poder conectarme. Me senté en el sillón y tomé la _laptop _que estaba sobre la mesita de centro, lo encendí mientras bebía el contenido del vaso y me fui al programa que buscaba y teclee las palabras rápidamente para abrir la conexión. Luego de un par de segundos la ventana estaba abierta y no se mostraba a nadie conectado, lentamente recargué mi espalda en el respaldo del sillón y encendí la Tv con el control remoto para hacer un poco de tiempo. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando me llegó un anuncio de alguien conectado, miré la pantalla del laptop y no reconocí la dirección que se mostraba, teclee rápidamente un _¿Hola? _Y en un par de segundos me llegó una invitación de video llamada, la cual acepté pensando que sería Emmett el que estaba conectado, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver el rostro de aquella persona que reconocería a kilómetros de distancia. Era mi padre.

— ¡Papá, eres tú!

— ¡Bella! Como estas pequeña, te he extrañado tanto —él me sonreía feliz desde la pantalla, a simple vista se veía bien.

—Bien papá, yo también te he extrañado mucho ¿Qué tal te va? ¿Dónde te encuentras ahora?

—Estoy en Londres, en el hotel de nuestra cadena. Me ha ido bien, a pesar de todo lo acontecido.

Y comenzamos a conversar de cómo fue mi llegada al pueblo, lo mucho que llovía y cuanto lo extrañaba; a pesar de ser pocos los días en que estamos separados, me da la sensación de que han sido siglos sin ver su rostro ni escuchar su risa. Me contaba acerca de cómo le estaba yendo con la inspección a los restauran y hoteles de su propiedad.

También le conté acerca del encuentro con los Cullen y lo maravillosas personas que eran, mi padre me contó un poco de la gran amistad de éstos con mi madre y el gran lazo de amistad que a pesar del tiempo y distancia jamás desapareció, ni siquiera con la muerte de mamá; también le comente que Carlisle me había citado en su consultorio para realizarme un chequeo completo a mi embarazo, mi padre me miró extrañado por la familiaridad con que nombraba a los Cullen y le expliqué que fue petición de ellos que sólo los llamara por sus nombres, a lo que mi padre sonrió y asintió confirmándome que ellos jamás les ha gustado los formalismo con las personas que ellos consideraban muy cercanas.

—Hija, lamento el no poder apoyarte con mi presencia. Sé que debe de ser difícil para ti enfrentar tus primeros meses sola —Sus ojos mostraban lo preocupado que estaba y la añoranza de poder estar junto a mí.

—Tranquilo papá, estaré bien. Además, Rose llegará en un par de días más.

— ¡Eso es bueno! Así no te sentirás tan sola, supongo que ella se quedará en casa de Carlisle y Esme— ¿En casa de ellos? Por qué tendría que estar con ellos si no se cono…

Pero mi mente hizo un _clic _y comprendí que los tíos que cuidaron de Rose —de los cuales ella me habló pocas veces— Y los Cullen eran las mismas personas. Creo que no hay una persona en el mundo más despistada que yo —bufé.

— ¿Bella? —Mi padre me miraba a través de la pantalla del laptop con su rostro confundido por mi expresión— ¿Sucede algo?

—Perdóname, es que recién caí en la conclusión de que los Cullen y los tíos de Rose son las mismas personas.

— ¿Qué no te habías dado cuenta? Sabía que eras despistada hija, pero nunca pensé que era tanto.

Ambos rompimos a reír fuertemente a causa de mi _súper _descubrimiento.

Luego de unas cuantas burlas más por parte de mi padre, se instauró un breve pero incómodo silencio entre los dos. Y sabía a qué se debía esto.

—Bella ¿No has hablado con los _Simonne?_

Los _Simonne_, más bien dicho, Ricardo y Emilia. Un matrimonio amigo de nuestra familia —mejor dicho, más que amigos, son como familia para nosotros— Ambos son los padres de mi amigo y ex –novio, Leo, que falleció en un accidente automovilístico en el cual íbamos juntos; yo me salve y él no.

Hoy se cumple un mes de su muerte.

—No papá, no los he llamado. Tú… ¿Tú has hablado con ellos? —Inmediatamente se formó un nudo en mi garganta.

—Sí, hace un par de horas que los llamé. No han estado muy bien, en especial Emilia, ella está totalmente devastada. También mande a pedir un arreglo floral para que Manuel lo llevara a la sepultura de Leo —Manuel era nuestro fiel mayordomo en Florencia.

—Gracias papá.

No podía formular ninguna frase más ante la herida sangrante que tenía en mi pecho por su perdida, tampoco pude evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas, las cuales traté de limpiar rápidamente.

—Pequeña no llores, por favor, todo estará bien. Lo prometo.

Me decía mi padre con mirada ansiosa y lastimosa, traté de darle una sonrisa que lo calmara y a la vez que demostrara que estaba un poco tranquila, pero al parecer él sólo vio dolor en mi rostro porque sus bellos ojos chocolates, iguales a los míos, se aguaron.

Traté de componerme lo mejor que pude y desvié la conversación a otro rumbo.

—Papá ¿Has sabido de la persona que nos llamó para darnos la información sobre Marco Vulturi?

Hace alrededor de quince días que recibí un llamado de un desconocido, diciéndome que Marco Vulturi en conjunto con otras personas estuvieron involucrados en nuestro 'desafortunado' accidente automovilístico. Esta llamada sólo duró un par de segundos y luego colgaron la línea. Ese mismo día fuimos a la policía para que hicieran una investigación sobre lo ocurrido.

—No he sabido nada hija, es cómo si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Pero la policía hará una exhaustiva investigación al auto en que ustedes viajaban, en la semana entrante.

El silencio llegó a nosotros nuevamente y dimos por terminado la conversación

Charlamos por unos minutos más y tuve que terminar la conversa a causa de mi cita con Carlisle. Ambos nos despedimos prometiéndonos que estaríamos más tiempo en contacto.

Apagué la laptop y me paré del sofá para terminar de alistarme para ir al hospital.

La angustia quería volver a apoderarse de mí, así que me moví presurosa para no dejar que la pena me embargara.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!**

**espero que esten suuper bien,**

**pues nuevamente haciendome presente para mostrarles un capitulo mas.**

**se que no es como el de las grandes escritoras de FF pero lo hago con mucho cariño.**

**espero disfruten el leer.**

**me encantaria saber su opinion, para mi seri muy importante si la historia les gusta o saber si le harian un cambio,**

**que les parece?**

**asi que las/os invito a dejarme un comentario, ya?**

**tambien agradecer a tooodos los alerta y los que me etiquetan como favorita, me alegra saber que les interesa mi fic.**

**Saludines a todos, que tengan una exelente semana!**

**bye-bye!**

**lauriis.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holas!**

**un nuevo capitulo de T&P!**

**espero les guste ^^**

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa y talentosisima Meyer, yo solo tomo prestado sus personajes para inspirarme un ratico jiji_

* * *

**Tema para éste capítulo, I miss you de Mily Cirus.**

**7 Doloroso.**

_I miss you, _

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every__ once in a while_

_And even though it's __different__ now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you…_

**Bella Pov.**

Me di no sé cuantas vueltas dentro de la casa, hasta que conseguí estar lista para partir, tomé mi cartera y mi abrigo y salí de casa.

Corrí presurosa al auto a causa de la torrencial lluvia que caía sobre Forks ¿Por qué justo hoy tenía que llover? —Bueno, aquí llueve todos los días, pero hoy ésta era muy abundante, como aquel fatídico día— Me subí, abroché mi cinturón de seguridad y puse el auto en marcha con dirección al Hospital.

Mientras Iba saliendo por el sendero que me conectaba a hacia la carretera, el dolor en mi pecho aumentaba con cada segundo que respiraba. No quería pensar en él, no quería recordar ese día, que coincidentemente hoy se cumplía un mes de su muerte, me estuvieran aconteciendo los mismos hechos.

Hoy sabría el estado de mi bebé, como "aquel día".

Hoy podría escuchar los dulces latidos de su corazón, como aquel día.

Hoy nuevamente sentiría la dicha de ser madre de un ser maravilloso que venía a iluminar mis días, pero la única diferencia de 'aquel día', es que hoy estaré sola. Y no sólo hoy, si no también mañana y el resto de los días en que mi bebe crezca y se haga fuerte.

Leo ya no estará para ver a su hijo crecer.

A pesar de que ya no éramos novios cuando nos enteramos de que íbamos a ser padres, de igual manera fuimos las personas más felices sobre la faz de la tierra ante la noticia. Leo tenía la sonrisa más bella que jamás le haya visto, con sus manos gesticulaba todos los planes que tenía para nosotros y como bien dije en ese momento sólo éramos amigos, él quería incluir en nuestra dicha a la chica de la cual se había enamorado profundamente, Diana.

Mientras manejaba, la carretera se mostraba oscura y fría ante mí, la lluvia seguía cayendo incesantemente sobre el pueblo. Los primeros edificios de comercio me indicaron que ya estaba en pleno centro de éste, me desvié por diversas calles —cómo me había señalado Carlisle— Y en un minuto ya estaba estacionada frente al hospital, éste era de 5 pisos; tomé mis cosas y me baje del auto presurosa a llegar bajo techo.

Entré al recinto y me dirigí a una mesa de informaciones preguntando por el consultorio del doctor Cullen, la recepcionista me dio las indicaciones de cómo llegar y me dirigí a mi destino.

Al llegar al segundo piso caminé por un pasillo y me encontré frente a un mesón que le pertenecía a la encargada del sector, le di mis datos personales y me dijo que tomara asiento mientras esperaba mi turno de atención.

Luego de veinte minutos aproximadamente, me llamó la enfermera para que pasara al consultorio, me paré de mi asiento y entre al lugar, frente a mí había un gran escritorio en el cuál estaba Carlisle sentado revisando las fichas de sus pacientes —supuse— Cuando la enfermera cerró la puerta él se paró de su lugar y me vino a saludar con un afectuoso abrazo —el cuál respondí con todo cariño— Me guió hasta un asiento frente a su buró y él se situó en el extremo opuesto.

—Que gusto me da volver a verte Isabella ¿cómo te has sentido?

—Bastante bien Carlisle, a excepción de hoy en la mañana, que sentí fuertes nauseas y mareo.

—Eso es muy normal durante los tres primeros meses. Ok, vamos a realizarte un chequeo completo.

Y así transcurrieron los minutos entre preguntas de rutina como la fecha de mi último periodo, el estado de mi presión arterial, un par de sonrojos de mi parte lo cual le hizo mucha gracia a Carlisle y otros exámenes básicos más, hasta que llegamos al más importante. Lograr escuchar su corazón.

Aunque el examen no era mi favorito, ya que debía de estar recostada en una camilla con mis piernas abiertas —consecuencia de tener pocas semanas de gestación— Tuve que darme valor para realizarlo. Carlisle pacientemente miraba el monitor que me mostraría a mi pequeño tesoro y yo en vez de mirar el monitor para tratar de distinguir la forma de su cuerpecito que se formaba, me quedé mirando el rostro de mi doctor que miraba serio la pantalla.

Realmente era un hombre muy guapo, no significa que me gusten los hombres mayores ¡Para nada! Pero él era un hombre que irradiaba cariño por cada poro de su piel. Sí, es verdad que apenas lo conozco hace un par de horas, pero mi corazón me dice que puedo confiar plenamente en él y lo mismo me ocurrió cuando vi los bellos ojos de Esme, era como mirar en un lago cristalino en el cual puedes ver el fondo de su sincera amistad.

Perdida estaba entre mis pensamientos, cuando vi a Carlisle esbozar una blanca sonrisa, mientras que el cuarto se llenaba del sonido más bello del universo.

_Wosh, wosh, wosh_…

El latido de su corazón era fuerte, lleno de vida, tocó lo más profundo de mi corazón y mis lágrimas no me pidieron permiso para salir. Su sonido fue mucho más fuerte que la primera vez que lo escuché y me maravillé con cada segundo que lo oía y admiraba en aquel pequeño monitor. Con un dedo Carlisle me mostraba cada fase que estaba pasando mi pequeñín y lo sano y fuerte que estaba creciendo, yo sólo asentía embobada mirando su diminuto ser.

Seré madre.

Cada trozo de mi ser era como un poderoso remolino de sentimientos por mi bebe, es inexplicable el amor que sientes por alguien tan pequeñito, como una moneda, e irracional el calor que te envuelve al pensar en que aproximadamente en ocho meses más lo tendré en mis brazos.

Seremos dos. Un trozo de cielo que un hermoso hombre me otorgó.

Luego del exhaustivo examen que me realizó Carlisle, nos sentamos en su buró para darme las últimas indicaciones y unas recetas médicas para comprar vitaminas y otros. Le consulte mis dudas con respecto a mi embarazo, las cuales respondió gustosamente, dándome más consejos sobre cómo me iré sintiendo semana a semana. Charlamos un poco más y el tiempo de irme había llegado, me dio cita para tres semanas más, para otro chequeo.

Nos paramos y caminamos hacia la puerta, la cual él abrió para que yo pudiera salir, no sin antes darme un fuerte abrazo, el cuál casi me desarma en mi interior al necesitar uno de estos, me contuve de llorar pero creo que fue en vano al notar que Carlisle me miraba serio a los ojos. Me preguntó si me encontraba bien y le tuve que rectificar al menos unas tres veces al preguntar con insistencia, me dio otro gran abrazo diciéndome que lo que necesitara él estaría ahí para apoyarme, lo cual agradecí mucho. Nos volvimos a despedir ya que él debía seguir atendiendo a sus pacientes.

Caminé lentamente hasta llegar a mi auto en el cuál entre rápidamente, ya que la lluvia caía fuertemente sobre mí. A pesar del frio clima —casi congelado— baje el vidrio de mi ventana para aspirar el frio aire húmedo, aunque debo admitir que fue una mala idea. Lo volví a cerrar y encendí el auto para irme de éste lugar. Conduje entre las mojadas calles rápidamente, antes de que la angustia volviera a mí, pero fue en vano. Me orille cerca de la acera y apagué el auto, sería inútil conducir en mi estado de amarga pena. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, como para tratar de que todo se borrara por arte de magia, pero nada sucedió.

Miré a través del parabrisas y todo se veía medio borroso, recorrí con mi mirada alrededor y pude ver un café; lo único que pude distinguir en el menú que tenía en su cartel era _chocolate caliente,_ mi cuerpo se estremeció imaginando su rico sabor y decidí bajar a beber uno, sequé mis lágrimas tome mi bolso y salí del auto.

Cuando entré, pude notar la calidez del lugar. En el ambiente se apreciaban diversos aromas como a café, crema, vainilla, canela y chocolate entre otros. Inspeccioné el lugar para ubicar un asiento cómodo; pude notar que había muy pocas personas a pesar de que ya era pasado del medio día y caminé hacia uno de los puestos que estaban junto a un ventanal, me quité mi abrigo dejándome la bufanda alrededor de mi cuello y me senté.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando una hermosa chica se acerco junto a mí, amablemente me sonrió y me preguntó que deseaba pedir y ordené sólo un chocolate caliente, a lo cual ella me ofreció un pequeño menú de tartas y pasteles para acompañar y se me antojó una tarta de mora, uno de mis favoritos por cierto.

En menos de siete minutos tenía mi orden frente a mí. Le di un pequeño sorbo disfrutando del exquisito sabor y su cálido aroma, un millón de recuerdos cruzaron por mi mente haciendo que dejara el tazón sobre la mesa y fijara mi mirada en el ventanal. Lágrimas nuevamente aparecieron y yo sólo las dejé salir.

Leo estaba en cada recuerdo, en cada aroma, en cada latido de mi corazón. Como ahora, bebiendo un chocolate.

Me dolía saber que ya no tendría a mi amigo nunca más junto a mí, sin poder disfrutar de sus alegrías, sin poder ver su blanca sonrisa, sin poder volver a escuchar sus intentos de chistes graciosos. No ver más sus ojos grises y sin poder disfrutar de mi felicidad, que también era la suya.

Podía sentir como amargamente caían mis lágrimas, silenciosas recorriendo mis mejillas y mi pecho se oprimía a causa del dolor tangente que partía mi alma. Busqué en lo más profundo de mi razonamiento, el valor para apaciguar la agonía que carcomía cada rincón de mi ser.

No me había dado cuenta cuando fue que incline mi rostro hacia mi pecho, sólo supe de éste hecho al abrir mis ojos y ver mis manos aferradas fuertemente al borde de mi _sweater,_ lentamente lo solté y lleve una de mis manos hacia mi rostro, para tratar de secar mi pequeño mar y en ese acto vislumbré una blanca mano con largos dedos varoniles sosteniendo una pequeña tela doblada, supuse que era un pañuelo.

Lo tomé entre mis dedos y me lo acerqué a mis ojos para borrar parte del dolor que sentía, cuando hube acabado, alcé mi mirada en busca de la persona que había tenido la amabilidad de prestarme un pequeño servicio y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver frente a mí al chico del supermercado; me miraba con sus bellos obres esmeraldas y una dulce sonrisa sobre su rostro.

Nos contemplamos mutuamente y pude sentir la calma y seguridad que me brindaba su mirada y su sonrisa.

Una chispa de esperanza, iluminó mi corazón.

* * *

**como han estado?**

**yo bastante resfriada, el frio invierno de aqui ,e pillo desprevenida jajajaj..cof-cof!**

**(entre risa le viene ataque de tos!)**

**ehem, bue**

**espero le haya gustado el cap**

**me habre ganado un comentario?**

**porfis, escriban sus opiniones para saber si les gusta, les encanta o lo dejan al olvido jajaajja**

**(por si acaso cruza los dedos)**

**saludines a todos/as!**

**que esnten super bien y sea una semana grandiosa**

**abrazos cariñosos**

**lauriis.**


End file.
